The Darkness Remains
by Arialieur
Summary: Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, airmata untuk orang yang kau cintai akan mengering. Isakanmu akan terhenti. Wajah dan suaranya perlahan memudar dari ingatan. Hanya satu yang tertinggal, kegelapan dalam hatimu. Yaoi. Sasunaru. Chap7,UPDATE!
1. And the story begins

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya Aria bukan yaa??disepak Masashi K... Semua lokasi punyanya rakyat United Kingdom, haha…

Rating : M untuk tema dewasa, M untuk lime, M untuk violence, perlukah saya jelaskan lagi? Ya, fanfic ini ratingnya M.

Pairing : SasuNaru, sedikit SasuSaku, dan sedikit pairing2 lainnya…

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, angst…angst…never ending angst…

Aria _proudly presents… her brand new multichapter fic_! Temanya (lagi2) angst… Kenapa saia kalau bikin fanfic angst melulu ya?? Fic ini diangkat berdasarkan kisah nyata, dengan lokasi yang beneran ada, tapi dengan twist di sana-sini. Sebelum membaca, Aria ingatkan kalau di cerita ini akan ada tokoh2 kesayangan pembaca yang dapat peran nggak enak (dan takdir nggak enak), bukan maksud Aria mem-bashing, itu semata-mata demi berjalannya cerita. Satu lagi, lime's ahead! Bertahanlah, anak muda!

* * *

**The Darkness Remains**

**by: AriaTheMosquitoRepellent**

**--  
**

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Sedang butuh kehangatan?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda. Pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah, memandangi wanita berambut merah itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut mantel tebal berwarna coklat. Pakaian yang sesuai, mengingat ini adalah malam di musim gugur, yang berarti suhu udara sudah cukup dingin. Rambutnya digelung ke atas, beberapa helai dibiarkan terjatuh di wajahnya, menutupi telinga wanita itu. Wajahnya dirias dengan pemerah bibir, sedangkan pipinya terlihat kemerahan. Mungkin karena udara dingin, _atau pemerah pipi yang terlalu tebal_, pikirnya.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil membetulkan sarung tangannya, "Hmm, boleh.Mau pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi?"

Wajah wanita itu mendadak lebih cerah. _Hari keberuntunganku_, pikirnya. Tengah malam begini bisa menemukan pelanggan yang tampan, sudah begitu sepertinya berkantong tebal. "Tuan", bisiknya dengan suara menggoda, "Di tempat ini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa," Wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang pria, yang langsung memeluk pinggang wanita itu sambil sedikit menariknya ke gang terdekat.

Durward Street merupakan jalan yang cukup ramai di siang hari, akan tetapi pada dini hari jalan ini menjadi area yang seolah-olah mati. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke sini, pria berambut hitam itu jarang berpapasan dengan orang. Hanya ada beberapa pemabuk, dan wanita penghibur tersebar di beberapa tempat. _Sempurna,_ pikirnya. _Tidak ada tempat yang lebih cocok untuk malam ini._

Pria itu bisa merasakan wanita di pelukannya itu gemetar saat tangannya menjelajahi bagian-bagian tertentu. "Ah, tuan," desah wanita itu pelan, menikmati perlakuan yang sedang dialaminya. Sang pria hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian menekan wanita itu ke dinding batu bata di belakangnya. Tangan pria berambut hitam itu kini ada di kedua sisi tubuh si wanita berambut merah, membuatnya gemetar, baik karena udara dingin juga karena gairah yang dirasakannya.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanya pria itu sambil berbisik, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah wanita itu. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Karin, tuan." bisik wanita itu, "Kalau tuan sendiri?"

Pria itu berhenti sejenak, "Sasuke," jawabnya sambil memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka bertemu, awalnya hanya bersentuhan, namun semakin lama mereka saling melumat dalam satu ciuman panas. Tubuh berpelukan, saling menghangatkan di malam dingin itu.

Menjijikkan, pikir Sasuke sambil membuka mantel yang digunakan wanita itu. Mantel itu kini teronggok di dekat kaki mereka berdua. Wanita yang menjijikkan, gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menciumi leher Karin sambil melepaskan sisa pakaian wanita itu. Karin begitu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, sampai ia tidak menyadari sang pria mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel yang ia kenakan.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu merasakan nyeri yang membutakan pandangannya. Sebuah pisau yang cukup besar kini tertancap dalam di punggungnya, tapi tidak cukup dalam untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Mata wanita itu membelalak, "Tu...tuan..."nafasnya tercekat. Wanita malang itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tetapi pelukan pria itu terlalu kuat. "Hmm? Kenapa, manis?" bisiknya, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat pisau yang sudah setengah jalan terbenam di punggung Karin.

"Lepaskan!" wanita itu sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sambil menahan sakit, ia berusaha merangkak pergi, menjauh dari pria itu. "AAH!" pekiknya, saat pisau yang tertancap di punggungnya bergeser dalam usahanya melarikan diri. Tidak dihiraukannya tanah dan lumut yang kini mengotori gaun kesayangannya. Pikirannya hanya satu : ia belum ingin mati.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di belakang wanita itu, memperhatikannya merangkak menjauh dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di punggungnya. "Ck, menyedihkan," gumamnya dingin. Pria itu maju lalu menjambak rambut Karin, menyebabkan kepalanya tertarik ke belakang.

"AAH!!Kumohon, Tuan... lepaskan aku..." air mata membasahi pipi wanita itu. Karena rasa takut atau sakit, ia tidak tahu. Mungkin keduanya.

"Kumohon..." pintanya, namun suaranya tercekat saat memandang langsung kedua mata Sasuke. Mata hitam itu memandangnya dengan dingin, kebencian terpancar dengan jelas.

"Menyedihkan. Bahkan air matamu pun menjijikkan..." Sasuke menarik kepala wanita itu sampai mata mereka bertatapan. "Karena orang sepertimu, aku..."

"Tuan...kumohon...AAAHHH!!" wanita itu kembali menjerit saat Sasuke menarik pisau di punggungnya ke arah bawah, membentuk satu guratan besar dan dalam. Darah mulai menggenang di sekitar tubuh wanita itu, dan Sasuke hanya memandanginya tanpa emosi. Wanita itu sudah tidak bergerak, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai gang yang gelap dan kotor itu.

"Cuma sebegitu saja rupanya," komentar pria itu sinis, lalu mencabut pisaunya, menghasilkan suara menjijikkan daging yang terkoyak. Perlahan, ia menggunakan pisau itu untuk merobek sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Karin.

"Karin, huh? Nama yang menjijikkan, pantas untuk wanita sepertimu." Ia kembali menjambak rambut merah wanita itu. "Nah, sekarang kita akan bersenang-senang sedikit, manis." Gumamnya sambil menyeret tubuh wanita itu ke kegelapan.

--

Suara nyanyian burung menyadarkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Namun rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menahan Sasuke untuk membuka mata, apalagi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Saat ini memang masih musim gugur, tetapi sudah mendekati musim dingin. Dan itu berarti satu hal: udara sudah cukup dingin, bahkan di dalam kamar sekalipun. Pria itu mengeratkan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya, mencoba menghangatkan diri.

_Sasuke..._

Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara itu, suara yang begitu ia rindukan. "Uhm, aku masih ngantuk, Naruto," gumam Sasuke dari balik selimutnya.

_Sasuke..._

"Iya, iya, aku bangun." Sasuke membuka matanya, berharap melihat sepasang mata biru sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Naruto?" tanyanya bingung, lalu tersadar. "Ah, dia kan..."

Mendadak perasaan hangat yang tadi dirasakannya menghilang, berganti rasa hampa yang memberatkan hatinya. Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu memandangi kamarnya. Ruangan luas dengan dekorasi yang dominant berwarna emas itu hanya diisi dengan sedikit perabotan. Sebuah tempat tidur king-size, lemari, cermin, serta satu set coffee table di samping jendela bertirai merah tua. Sinar matahari bersinar melalui celah-celah tirai, menandakan hari sudah cukup siang. "Kenapa matahari sudah bersinar..." ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat mataharinya.

Rambut pirang yang lembut, bersinar apabila terkena cahaya. Mata sebiru langit yang cerah, yang selalu berbinar oleh kebahagiaan. Tawanya, Ya Tuhan, tawanya yang menghangatkan hati semua orang. Naruto... matahariku... aku merindukanmu...

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Masuk." katanya singkat. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam pelayan memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi air minum, roti, dan koran edisi terbaru. "Sarapan Anda, Tuan." katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian memberi isyarat kepada pelayannya itu untuk meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan, kemudian kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Suruh seseorang mempersiapkan kereta kudaku. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Earl Hyuuga untuk minum teh di kediamannya." perintah Sasuke. Pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan badannya, "Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu,"

"Oh, dan Alfred? Siapkan juga bunga untuk Lady Hyuuga nanti."

Alfred mengangguk, "Segera, Tuan." lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Sepeninggal Alfred, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk meraih segelas air. Setelah meminumnya sampai berkurang setengah, ia mengambil koran yang tergeletak di samping nampan sarapannya, lalu duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Angin semilir meniup rambutnya, tadi Alfred sempat membuka tirai dan jendela sehingga sekarang kamarnya menjadi lebih terang. Dengan malas, ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman koran pagi itu. PEMERINTAH MEMBENTUK COUNTY COUNCILS, WANITA MEMILIKI HAK PILIH DI PEMILU LOKAL. _Memang seharusnya begitu_, pikir Sasuke. _Negara ini dipimpin oleh Ratu, sangat aneh kalau wanita tidak memiliki hak semacam ini_. TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS KEPERGIAN ILMUWAN PHILLIP HENRY GOSSE. LIGA SEPAKBOLA INGGRIS DIBENTUK OLEH… Sasuke melewati berita demi berita, hingga matanya terhenti di salah satu artikel kecil di halaman belakang.

**MAYAT SEORANG WANITA DITEMUKAN DI DURWARD STREET**

**Seorang wanita ditemukan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan di depan sebuah istal di Durward Street, pada hari Kamis, 30 Agustus pada pukul 3:40 dini hari. Menurut keterangan dari Scotland Yard, wanita yang bernama Karin Ann Nichols tersebut meninggal karena ditikam oleh senjata tajam. "Terdapat sebuah guratan dalam di bagian punggung korban, serta ditemukan pula sayatan-sayatan di tubuh korban." demikian keterangan Shikamaru Nara, dokter forensik dari Scotland Yard...**

**... Ms. Nichols sendiri dikenal sebagai salah satu pekerja seks komersial di Whitechapel...**

**... menurut keterangan para saksi, Ms. Nichols terakhir terlihat meninggalkan sebuah pub di Brick Lane pada pukul 12.30 dini hari. Beberapa orang mengaku melihatnya bersama seorang pria di perempatan Osborn Street pada pukul 2.30 am. Satu jam kemudian, mayatnya ditemukan oleh penjaga istal di Buck's Row...**

**...adapun identitas pria tersebut tidak dapat dikonfirmasikan...**

**...beberapa saksi mengatakan tingginya kurang lebih 175cm, selain itu...**

**...Inspektur Scotland Yard, Inuzuka Kiba, menghimbau warga agar berhati-hati di malam hari...**

Sasuke tersenyum dingin, "Orang-orang seperti dia pantas mendapatkannya...", gumamnya. Rasa jijik kembali menyerangnya saat mengingat tubuh wanita itu, bahkan setelah Sasuke mencoba menata ulang posisi mayatnya, tetap saja hasilnya jelek. "Wanita murahan.." gumamnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menghirup udara yang mengalir melewati jendela. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pelacur berambut merah itu. Perasaannya membaik saat angin berhembus, membawa bau tanah dan rumput. Sasuke bersandar ke jendela, kini seluruh tubuhnya terjemur sinar matahari. "Hangat...kau pasti menyukainya, Naruto." Gumamnya.

--

**Flashback**

"Sasukee... ayo kita berjemur!!" Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha menarik Sasuke keluar dari tempat tidur dengan cara menarik selimutnya. Orang yang bersangkutan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Ini musim dingin, idiot!" gerutunya dengan suara parau, "...tidak ada orang berjemur pagi-pagi begini,"

"Kalau tidak mau berjemur, bagaimana kalau kita main perang salju saja?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan suara ceria, dan masih menarik-narik ujung selimut Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mengintip sedikit dari balik selimutnya, melihat wajah bebinar-binar Naruto. Sambil menghela nafas, dia menarik selimutnya dengan keras, menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh ke atas kasur.

"Uwaahh!!" pekik Naruto. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Sasuke, yang langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan selimut. Tangannya memeluk buntalan itu dengan erat, sedangkan bibirnya mengecup rambut pirang Naruto. "Daripada itu..." Saske berbisik di telinga Naruto, "...bagaimana kalau kita melakukan aktivitas yang lebih hangat?"

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terbebas dari pelukan Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Sasuke mengartikan itu sebagai isyarat persetujuan, dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "...masa kamu tidak mau menghangatkanku sih, Naru-_dear_?" godanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, seolah-olah mau mencium bibir Naruto.

Naruto, yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah sampai ke lehernya, berhenti bergerak. Matanya terpaku pada bibir Sasuke, yang saat ini sudah berada dalam jarak yang mengkhawatirkan. Terpana, pria itu memejamkan mata birunya, menunggu bibir itu mengecupnya.

...menunggu...

...dan menunggu...

"Pfftt...hahahaha..." suara tawa itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke bergetar menahan tawa, dan sejenak Naruto terdiam, berusaha mencerna hal yang sedang terjadi. "_Bastard_! Kau menggodaku lagi!" protesnya.

"Hahahaha... Naru... dalam keadaan begini... kau mirip kepompong, hahahaha..." Sasuke masih tertawa untuk beberapa saat, lalu berhenti untuk mengecup pipi Naruto. Dipandangnya mata biru itu dalam-dalam, mata yang mengisyaratkan cinta. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto, kini berhasil membebaskan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Pria berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan. "Kau harus lebih banyak tertawa tahu," ujar Naruto lembut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, menghirup wangi tubuhnya. _Orange_, pikirnya. Naruto selalu berbau seperti jeruk, selalu mengingatkanku pada musim panas yang cerah, selalu menghangatkanku. "Idiot, aku tertawa hanya untukmu..." gumamnya, yang disambut dengan belaian penuh kasih sayang dari Naruto.

**End of flashback**

--

"Jadi, saat itu Anda tidak melihat siapa pun?" Inspektur Inuzuka Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya. Wajah yang dihiasi tato berbentuk segitiga itu kini terlihat sangat serius. Rupanya kasus ini benar-benar menguras pikirannya, terlihat dari penampilannya yang jauh dari kesan rapi. Rambut coklatnya yang sudah sebahu hanya diikat sembarangan. Kemeja yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut, sedangkan jasnya sudah sejak awal dibiarkan teronggok di sudut ruangan.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia ditanyai oleh petugas Scotland Yard yang berbeda. Perlahan ia mengacak rambutnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat sedang kesal. "Sekali lagi kubilang, Sir, aku tidak melihat siapa pun. Wanita itu sudah mati saat aku menemukannya."

Kiba bersandar pada kursinya, perlahan ia memijat dahinya dengan satu tangan. _Aku menyerah_, pikirnya. _Pembunuh itu benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak_. Semua saksi mata hanya melihat sesosok laki-laki di kegelapan, tak seorang pun bisa mendeskripsikan sosoknya dengan jelas. Pria berambut coklat itu kini memandangi saksi di hadapannya. Shino Aburame, orang yang pertama kali menemukan tubuh korban. Ditilik dari keadaan mayat korban, Kiba merasa bersimpati pada saksi yang satu ini karena kemungkinan besar selama beberapa hari ke depan orang ini akan dihantui mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah, Tuan Aburame. Terima kasih atas kerjasama Anda," katanya dengan nada lelah. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk, lega karena diperbolehkan pergi. Wajar, karena sudah dua hari ini Shino Aburame bisa dibilang tinggal di kantor Scotland Yard. Sejak menemukan mayat wanita -yang dibunuh dengan tidak manusiawi di depan istal kuda miliknya- petugas-petugas itu berulang kali menanyai dia tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan jawabannya selalu sama : malam itu dia hanya ingin mengecek salah satu kudanya yang hampir melahirkan, sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang mirip tangan manusia di dalam tempat sampah di Buck's Row. Shino tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu, alasan di balik pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Shino masih belum ingin dekat-dekat dengan istalnya.

"Permisi, Sir," kata Shino singkat sebelum pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ah, betapa ia ingin pulang dan berendam di air hangat. Mungkin segelas bir bisa membantunya melupakan pemandangan mayat wanita penghibur itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri mengingat keadaan wanita itu: gaunnya yang tercabik-cabik, tubuhnya yang tersayat-sayat, dan posisinya di dalam tempat sampah -tubuhnya dijejalkan dengan tangan dan kaki mencuat ke luar- rambut merah wanita itu yang sebagian tergerai di wajahnya –begitu kontras dengan darah yang mulai menghitam-, dan yang paling menghantui Shino adalah matanya, tatapan matanya begitu kosong dan hampa. Mata yang seolah merefleksikan tujuan akhir wanita itu: ketiadaan.

Shino sudah keluar dari kantor Scotland Yard dan akan menuju apartemen kecilnya di Durward Street saat memutuskan untuk berbalik arah. "Mungkin sebelumnya aku akan ke gereja dulu." gumamnya pelan. Ya, mungkin saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah berdoa. _Karena kesempatan itu tidak selalu ada_, pikirnya sedih, teringat bahwa suatu hari dia juga akan menuju ketiadaan yang sama.

--

"Tuan, Nona Haruno sudah datang,"

Sasuke sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap saat Alfred masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu, aku akan segera turun," Pelayan itu membungkuk, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara pintu ditutup, saat ia kembali memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, mencari-cari bagian yang belum sempurna.

Ya, dia berusaha mengulur waktu agar tidak usah cepat-cepat pergi ke kediaman Earl Hyuuga. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai Neji Hyuuga, Earl yang baru. Sejak awal bertemu, mereka berdua sudah terlibat dalam persaingan sengit. Keduanya memiliki kedudukan, uang, dan penampilan yang menarik. Kemampuan dan bakat mereka dalam mengelola aset keluarga sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sasuke sendiri, disamping memiliki beberapa usaha keluarga, juga seorang dokter yang cukup diakui di kalangan bangsawan, dan itu menyebabkan permusuhan mereka semakin sengit. Sasuke yakin, Neji dapat melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkannya (kalau kasus keracunan pasien yang dulu itu benar ulah Neji, sayang pelakunya sudah tertangkap). Bagaimanapun, dibalik permusuhan mereka, toh keluarga mereka tetap menjalin hubungan bisnis yang baik. _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemy closer_, kata orang. Alasan yang terakhir itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke terpaksa menerima undangan jamuan minum teh sore ini di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sakura," panggilnya sambil menuruni tangga. Wanita berambut pink itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat siang, Sasuke,"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu mengecup punggung tangannya, "Sudah siap berangkat?" tanyanya. Sakura mengibaskan gaunnya, yang berkibar dengan lembut. Gaun berwarna biru langit itu terbuat dari sutera dengan bordiran bermotif bunga di ujungnya. Terkesan santai, namun mewah, sesuai dengan status sosial pemakainya. "Tentu. Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, memutar tubuh wanita itu. "Cantik, seperti seharusnya calon istri seorang Uchiha", pujinya, mengakui bahwa tunangannya itu memang cantik. Puas karena pujian dari Sasuke, Sakura menggandeng lengan pria berambut hitam itu, masih tersenyum lebar.

"_Wuah, penampilanmu luar biasa, Sakura!"_ sebuah suara terbersit di benak Sakura. Suara yang lama tak didengarnya.

Senyuman Sakura menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih. Setelah tertegun sejenak, ia menyandarkan dahinya di lengan Sasuke. "Ada yang kurang ya..." bisiknya dengan nada sedih. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya."Ya, tak akan pernah sama lagi, Sakura." katanya pahit, dipeluknya bahu wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik itu. Sejenak, mereka berdua berpandangan, perasaan duka tersirat jelas di mata mereka. "Ayo pergi, Sasuke." bisik Sakura, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Sasuke, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hyuuga menunggu,"

* * *

_Jamuan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, aku membicarakan hal-hal menarik dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sangat manis, dia cukup pemalu, tetapi memiliki pengetahuan yang luas. Kukatakan padanya bahwa dia akan menjadi lady yang hebat, dan wajahnya langsung memerah, bicaranya pun menjadi terbata-bata. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji, seperti biasa, membicarakan tentang bisnis. Aku heran melihat mereka menjadi rekan bisnis, semua orang bisa melihat bahwa mereka saling membenci, dan tidak sekali dua kali berusaha saling menjatuhkan. Para pria itu memang sulit dimengerti. Terutama Sasuke._

_Setahun ini dia bersikap normal, Ia menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik seperti biasa. Menghadiri pesta-pesta bangsawan (bersamaku tentu saja) dan bersosialisasi –yang biasanya jarang ia lakukan-, dia bahkan makan dengan teratur, setiap akhir minggu dia berkuda ke Essex dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Semua begitu … normal. Sampai terasa menyedihkan –bahkan menakutkan. Aku tahu harusnya aku bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan seperti yang kukira sebelumnya. Tetapi, apa ya perasaan ini? Perasaan tidak enak yang melingkupi hatiku ini? Seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke. Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku tahu bahwa sorot matanya akan selalu sedih. Walaupun Sasuke tersenyum, aku bisa melihat bahwa itu palsu. Sasuke yang sekarang hanyalah cangkang kosong, sama denganku. Karena kami tidak akan pernah berhenti berduka, Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti berduka. Aku tahu pasti hal itu._

_2 September 1888, Sakura Haruno._

* * *

**To be continued...**

Dan, itulah chapter pertamanya. Ada yang bisa tebak cerita apa yang jadi dasar fanfic ini? Hum…Beberapa nama nggak diubah, saya tahu rada aneh kalau ada Earl di Inggris taun 1888 yang pake nama Jepang, tapi _please bear with it_…_By the way_, saya nggak yakin Essex itu tempat untuk berkuda(dan apakah dekat dengan Whitechapel), ada yang tahu kebenarannya?Ada yg pernah kesana mungkin?_Feel free to tell me_.

Buat semua yang sudah mereview Under The blue Sky dan Spiral Labyrinth, Aria ucapin makasih banyaaakk!!kirim cium banyak2

Ada beberapa orang yang bertanya kalau UTBS bakal ada chapter selanjutnya, maap itu one-shot. Sejujurnya saya nggak kebayang kalau harus cerita kehidupan orang yg ditinggalkan setelah itu. Mungkin mereka akan berduka habis2an awalnya, lalu _moved on_ setelah beberapa tahun?Saya nggak rela menulis mereka menemukan pasangan baru…

Dan, buat yang nanyain SL, sesungguhnya saya sedang mengalami block di cerita itu, karena saya baru sadar kalau cerita itu banyak bolongnya (apa yang kau pikirkan, Aria SMP??) Jadi sampai saya membetulkan plotnya, fic itu saya hiatusin dulu untuk sementara (pukul saja aku!Pukul sajaaaaa!!) Maaf beribu maaf….

Review?


	2. Investigation and challenge

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aria!Sumpah bukan! Bukaaaaaann!!

Rating : M untuk tema dewasa, M untuk lime, M untuk violence, perlukah saya jelaskan lagi? Ya, fanfic ini ratingnya M.

Pairing : SasuNaru, sedikit SasuSaku, dan sedikit pairing2 lainnya…

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, angst…angst…never ending angst…

Akhirnya, chapter ini bisa dipost juga. Sebenarnya udah jadi dari zaman kapan tau, tapi berhubung si orange-kun, laptop saya tiba-tiba mati dan harus diinstall ulang windowsnya, terpaksa harus ditunda deh. Maapp…

Special thanks buat dceemuse atas info tentang gelar2 bangsawan di Eropa (nyontek e-mail orang, haha…)

--

**The Darkness Remains**

**By: AriaTheMosquitoRepellent**

--

Shikamaru Nara keluar dari ruang otopsi itu sambil memijat bahunya sendiri, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor. Berkas yang sedang ia pegang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, mengingat semalam ia tidak tidur untuk mengotopsi korban yang terbunuh kemarin sore. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang sedikit merah. Menghela nafas, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan ruang otopsi, satu dari sekian banyak pintu di koridor panjang ini. Deretan bangku berdebu berjejer sepanjang koridor. Wajar, bagian ini memang bukan bagian yang banyak didatangi orang.

Pikirannya kembali beralih pada korban-korban pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini tampaknya semakin banyak saja. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?Merepotkan saja," gerutunya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan secangkir kopi ke hadapannya, yang langsung ia terima dengan senang hati.

"Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya," kata orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Kiba."

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Dokter forensik itu diam-diam melirik penampilan Kiba yang berantakan. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai, sedangkan kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas. Tidak lupa jas serta celana yang kusut, dan terdapat sedikit noda di bagian lututnya. "Malam yang berat, huh?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, dokter." Kiba merebut kopi di tangan Shikamaru, lalu meminumnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja, mungkin harusnya Scotland Yard mengeluarkan larangan keluar malam bagi setiap warga, sehingga beban pekerjaanku bisa sedikit berkurang."

"Aku juga berharap kami punya wewenang untuk melakukan itu," Kiba menghela nafas. Memang akhir-akhir ini angka kejahatan meningkat drastis di Whitechapel. Meningkatnya jumlah imigran asal Irlandia, ditambah dengan pengungsi Yahudi yang lari dari Rusia dan Eropa Barat memperburuk keadaan kota London yang sudah penuh sesak. Tingginya angka populasi tidak sebanding dengan lapangan kerja dan permukiman yang tersedia, mengakibatkan tingginya angka kemiskinan, khususnya di daerah East End dan Whitechapel. Kondisi ini memicu terjadinya berbagai kejahatan, mulai dari pencurian sampai pembunuhan, serta prostitusi. Kalau mau melebihkan, hampir setiap hari mayat tak dikenal bisa ditemukan di daerah ini. Ditambah lagi, sekarang...

"Bagaimana hasil otopsi terhadap Tenten Chapman?" tanya Kiba memecah kesunyian. Tenten Chapman adalah nama wanita yang ditemukan terbunuh kemarin pagi di Hanbury Street.

"Sudah kuduga itulah penyebab kau datang. Ada berita buruk, sebenarnya." Kata Shikamaru, pandangan matanya mengikuti tangan Kiba yang sedang menaruh cangkir bekas kopi di kolong bangku. Kiba tersenyum pasrah, "Aku tidak yakin akan menyukai berita yang ini." Katanya.

"Pelakunya sama dengan kasus Ms.Nichols, dari bekas luka dan cara membunuhnya, diperkirakan senjata yang dipergunakan juga sama. Pisau yang sangat tajam dengan mata pisau yang tipis, panjangnya sekitar 6-8 inch." **1)** kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan selembar berkas ke tangan Kiba. "Di dalamnya ada penjelasan hasil otopsi, bacalah!"

"Luka yang paling fatal adalah luka di lehernya sepanjang 14 inch… tangan kiri dimutilasi… tubuh disayat-sayat…lututnya dipatahkan secara terbalik?Ini gila...memar di wajah…Mengidap tuberculosis?"gumam Kiba sambil membaca berkas tersebut.

Shikamaru menunggu Kiba selesai membaca, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kali ini lebih sadis daripada sebelumnya. Kau tahu kan, apa artinya ini?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Pembunuhan berantai." Jawabnya singkat. _Bagus sekali, seolah-olah kota ini masih perlu tambahan penjahat_, pikirnya geram. "Mungkin ini kedengaran jahat, tapi aku sedikit berharap pembunuhnya melakukan hubungan seks dulu dengan Ms. Chapman, minimal berciuman. Setidaknya kita tinggal mencari orang gila yang mengidap tuberculosis, tangkap, lalu hukum mati." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tubercolosis memang menular, tapi tidak semudah itu juga." Gumam Shikamaru menanggapi komentar rekannya itu.

"Ada dugaan?" tanya Kiba sambil membuka jasnya, yang kemudian ia letakkan di pegangan kursi. Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya, lelah karena terjaga semalaman. "Pembunuhnya pasti mengalami gangguan jiwa." katanya memulai.

"Hahaha... kalau itu sih sudah pasti." potong Kiba sambil tertawa sinis.

"Kurang lebih dia memiliki pengetahuan tentang pembedahan." lanjut Shikamaru, kali ini ia meregangkan tangannya. _Ah, pegal sekali badanku, aku ingin tidur_.

"Jangan-jangan kamulah pembunuhnya, Shikamaru." kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru melirik pria berambut coklat itu, "Yeah, yang benar saja." lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau pulang dulu, butuh tidur. Selamat pagi, Kiba." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo." balas Kiba, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Shikamaru. Kata-kata dokter forensik itu terngiang di benaknya.

_...memiliki pengetahuan tentang pembedahan..._

Kiba berdiri, lalu mengangkat jasnya. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia menyusuri koridor itu sampai tiba di pintu keluar. Cahaya matahari bersinar malu-malu dari balik awan, sedikit menghangatkan udara pagi itu. Sang inspektur polisi, tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh udara yang dingin, kalau dilihat dari jasnya yang masih ia pegang. Bergegas ia kembali menuju kantornya, matanya menyorotkan tekad. _Hari ini pekerjaanku akan banyak_, pikirnya. Target hari ini: memeriksa setiap dokter di London yang mengidap gangguan kejiwaan.

Sakura memandang bosan ke luar jendela, memandangi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Dari balik kaca terlihat deretan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang, mulai dari pakaian, sepatu, sampai buku-buku. Sebagian besar yang lewat berasal dari kalangan atas, dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan (dan jumlah kantong belanjaan di tangan mereka). Ingin rasanya menguap, tetapi sebagai seorang Lady, tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa menguap sembarangan di depan umum.

Hari ini, Sakura menemani Hinata berbelanja gaun untuk pesta selanjutnya. Orang yang bersangkutan sendiri sedang sibuk memilih antara renda dari Prancis atau dari Turki. Sejujurnya, dalam berbelanja, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dari mana asal renda itu. Baginya, asal Sasuke dan Naruto (biasanya sebagian besar Naruto) mengatakan itu cocok, akan dia beli.

"Naruto…" Sakura berbisik, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri karena terkejut. Mengingat Naruto membawa senyum di wajah cantiknya. Keceriaan pria berambut pirang itu menular ke siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya, bahkan Sasuke pun setingkat lebih ceria kalau ada di samping Naruto. Setelah berusaha mati-matian pun, Sakura hanya berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil, berbeda dengan Naruto yang dengan mudah membuat Sasuke tertawa. _Ah, terkadang aku iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua_, pikir Sakura. _Sekali lihat pun semua orang tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Kapan ya, aku menemukan orang yang mencintaiku seperti itu?_

Terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya._ Tidak boleh! Aku kan akan menikah dengan Sasuke!_ _Mungkin hubungan ini tidak sempurna, bukan hubungan penuh cinta seperti dalam dongeng. Aku tahu Sasuke menyayangiku, dan aku juga menyayanginya. Kurasa itu cukup, lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ini lebih baik, dari pada Sasuke menikahi wanita yang tidak dikenalnya dan terpuruk lebih dalam. Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke bersedih lagi, sekali saja sudah cukup menyakitkan._

Suara bel yang menandakan seseorang memasuki toko membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan poni lurus memasuki toko sambil sedikit terburu-buru. Sakura menoleh, mencoba melihat lebih jelas sosok pria itu. _Lord Rock Lee_, pikirnya. Pengusaha ekspor-impor bahan pakaian terkemuka di London. Sakura ingat, natal kemarin Mr. Lee menghadiahkan segulung renda asal Prancis, membuat Sakura digoda habis-habisan oleh Naruto (yang ujung-ujungnya mendapat benjol di kepala karena dipukul pakai kipas oleh Sakura).

Kenangan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tertegun. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _Naruto dan natal saat itu... Natal terakhir kami..._ratapnya dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, hapuslah air mata Anda dengan saputangan ini, Ms. Haruno." Sakura mendongak saat menyadari seseorang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan cantik dengan renda di pinggirnya. Matanya melihat sepasang mata bulat hitam yang dibingkai oleh alis tebal, dan senyuman super lebar yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Mr. Lee...Ah, maaf! Aku jadi merepotkan anda," kata Sakura sambil meraih sapu tangan itu, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu "Eh, ini kan sapu tangan baru! Aduh, maaf, aku akan membayarnya!" lanjut Sakura, sedikit panik. Lee tersenyum lagi, "Wanita yang bersemangat itu terlihat lebih cantik daripada yang sedang bersedih, Ms. Haruno."

Dipuji seperti itu, wajah Sakura memerah. "Eh...aku..."

Lee kemudian mengangkat tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya, "Nah, kebetulan urusanku disini sudah selesai. Bersemangatlah, Nona!Kibarkan gelora jiwa mudamu! Saputangan itu hadiah dariku, simpan saja." katanya sambil berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Tersenyum, Rock Lee keluar dari toko diiringi bungkukan hormat dan ucapan terima kasih dari pelayan toko.

Sakura memandangi kepergian pria itu sambil tetap menggenggam erat saputangan hadiah itu. Wajahnya merah dan seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Sakura selalu lemah dengan orang-orang yang penuh semangat seperti Naruto ...

… dan Lee.

"Ehem, nanti aku laporkan ke Mr. Uchiha lho…" bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Sakura, yang wajah dan lehernya langsung memerah.

"Eh, aku…tidak…" kata Sakura terbata-bata. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Setelah melihat ke kanan-kiri dan memastikan tak ada pelayan toko di sekitar mereka, Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Hey Sakura. Kenapa kamu bertunangan dengan Mr.Uchiha?"

"Eh?" kata Sakura, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Hinata menghela nafas, lalu kembali bertanya. "Iya, kenapa kau bertunangan dengannya? Kau yang mengajukan pertunangan ini padanya kan? Maksudku, kalian memang tumbuh bersama, tapi jelas-jelas kau tidak mencintai Mr.Uchiha. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Senyuman yang penuh kesedihan. Tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu ia berkata dengan lembut. "Saat ini, hanya aku yang bisa menjaganya, Hinata. Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan padamu."

"Sakura…"

Percakapan mereka terpotong oleh salah satu pelayan toko yang membawakan barang pesanan Hinata. "Nona, ini barangnya,"

Hinata bergegas menuju pelayan tersebut, meninggalkan Sakura sekali lagi untuk merenung sendirian.

"Itu rusanya!" seseorang berteriak dari arah hutan. Mendengar hal ini, Sasuke membetulkan posisi senapannya lalu memacu kudanya ke arah sumber suara. Hari ini adalah hari perburuan yang diadakan setahun sekali oleh Earl Hatake, salah satu bangsawan terkemuka di Essex. Setiap tahun Sasuke menghadiri acara ini, bukan karena banyak bangsawan ikut berpartisipasi, tapi karena Sasuke menyukai acara berburu. Dia menyukai perasaan mengontrol saat membidik hewan buruannya, memutuskan nasib hewan itu. Tapi, yang paling disukainya adalah wajah berbinar Naruto setiap kali Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan hewan buruan. Karena itu setiap tahun dia selalu bersungguh-sungguh mengikuti acara ini.

Suara derap kuda di belakang Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya, seseorang memacu kudanya lebih kencang supaya posisinya bersisian dengan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Uchiha." Kata orang itu dengan nada sinis. Sasuke hanya mendelik kepada lawan bicaranya, "Hyuuga." Balasnya tidak kalah sinis.

Neji Hyuuga tersenyum mengejek dari posisinya di atas kuda. Mata lavendernya tidak lepas dari rusa buruan yang sedang berlari jauh di depan mereka, mencoba menyelamatkan diri. "DIA MILIKKU!" teriak Neji sambil menembak rusa malang itu, yang langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

Sasuke menghentikan laju kudanya. Rusa ini terlanjur didapatkan lebih dulu oleh Neji. Dengan kesal, Sasuke mengawasi pria itu mendekati hasil buruannya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang itu berkibar seiring dengan pergerakannya. Sasuke semakin kesal saat melihat Neji tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak menemukan cara menjatuhkan musuh-musuhnya.

"Sudah berapa yang kau dapatkan, Hyuuga?Empat?"Tanya Sasuke.

Neji memasang tampang angkuh, "Dan kau, Uchiha?"

"Hn, baru delapan." Katanya sambil memandang penuh kemenangan, lalu memacu kudanya, meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

"Sial kau, Uchiha!"geram Neji. Tangannya menggenggam senapan dengan begitu kuat sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Seperti biasa, hari ini pun ia berharap yang ditembaknya tadi bukan rusa, melainkan wajah angkuh Sasuke.

Permusuhan antara mereka berdua sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahkan sejak awal bertemu mereka sudah saling membenci. Neji begitu membenci pria itu, karena sejak kecil, pamannya –Earl Hyuuga yang sebelumnya- selalu membandingkan mereka berdua, dan dalam prosesnya menghina semua usaha Neji selama ini. Entah sejak kapan perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi semacam obsesi. Ya, obsesi untuk menghancurkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Suara terompet yang menandakan berakhirnya perburuan bergema di seluruh hutan. Masih kesal, Neji memacu kudanya kencang-kencang, berusaha mengurangi kemarahannya sedikit. Setelah ini ada acara sosialisasi dengan bangsawan lain, dan Neji tidak ingin terlihat berwajah muram di acara semacam itu.

"Anda sudah dengar berita tentang pembunuhan sadis di Whitechapel, Mr.Hyuuga?"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Sir Genma Shiranui, salah satu bangsawan yang memiliki tanah peternakan luas di pinggiran kota London. Dan tampaknya, orang ini suka membicarakan gossip-gossip seputar kota London.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar tentang hal itu. Kabarnya korbannya disayat-sayat secara tidak berperikemanusiaan. Makin tidak aman saja kota London ini." Kata Neji sambil meraih minuman yang ditawarkan salah seorang pelayan. Genma melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kudengar korbannya selalu wanita penghibur. Kita harus mencurigai orang-orang yang berkeliaran di malam hari, bukan begitu, Mr.Hyuuga? Aku heran kenapa Scotland Yard belum mengambil tindakan." Kata Genma lagi. Kini matanya mulai melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, memandangi kumpulan-kumpulan bangsawan yang juga sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Kabarnya pelaku kedua pembunuhan itu sangat berhati-hati dalam menjalankan aksinya. Hampir tidak ada saksi mata, kalaupun ada,tak seorang pun yang melihat tersangka dengan jelas." Neji menenggak wine di tangannya dalam sekali teguk. _Satu lagi psikopat di London, persis seperti yang dibutuhkan kota ini,_ komentarnya dalam hati. Sarkastis.

Ekspresi wajah Genma menunjukkan rasa ngeri, "Tidakkah Anda khawatir, Mr Hyuuga? Pembunuh itu bisa saja memperluas targetnya. Jangan-jangan tidak hanya wanita penghibur saja, tetapi juga wanita di London pada umumnya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Earl Hatake yang baru saja lewat. "Mungkin Scotland Yard juga membutuhkan bantuan dari masyarakat, bukan begitu, Mr.Hyuuga?" lanjutnya.

Neji hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Genma, sebuah ide terbersit di benaknya. _Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk meningkatkan kepopuleranku_, pikirnya. Lalu sambil tersenyum, ia berkata kepada Genma, "Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita juga bertindak untuk membantu Scotland Yard?"

Butuh waktu bagi Genma untuk mencerna kata-kata Neji, "Eh?"

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Sasuke duduk di kamarnya sambil minum teh dan membaca koran. Judul headline kali ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

**EARL NEJI HYUUGA TERPILIH SEBAGAI KETUA WHITECHAPEL VIGILANCE COMMITTEE**

**London, 12 September 1888**

**Menanggapi pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi kepada dua orang wanita belakangan ini, Earl Neji Hyuuga dan rekan-rekannya membentuk sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan membantu pihak kepolisian untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Jack The Ripper –begitu istilah yang diberikan oleh WVC kepada pelaku pembunuhan ini- dianggap sebagai ancaman terhadap keamanan kota London secara umum.**

**… "Kami sangat prihatin dengan kejadian ini, orang ini sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan berkeliaran. Kami menghimbau kepada pemerintah agar menyediakan hadiah bagi siapa saja yang bisa memberikan informasi tentang Jack The Ripper. Sudah saatnya pemerintah meyakinkan penduduk di East-End bahwa pemerintah juga ingin membalas kematian kedua wanita malang itu." Demikian penjelasan Earl Hyuuga saat kami mewawancarainya setelah terpilih menjadi ketua WVC, 10 September yang lalu.**

Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis membaca berita tersebut, "Hyuuga. Berani juga dia memanfaatkan peristiwa ini untuk meningkatkan kepopulerannya. Sudah putus asa rupanya." Ia bergumam sambil meneguk sisa tehnya. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku perlu mengirimkan hadiah untuknya,"

Aku tertawa saat mengetahui ada bangsawan yang membentuk organisasi yang mengklaim ingin membantu Scotland Yard untuk menangkap si Jack The Ripper ini (Jack Si Penjagal. Harus kuakui mereka memilihkan nama yang cocok untuk si psikopat itu). Paling-paling mereka memiliki motif tersembunyi di balik hal ini, karena, -hey- para bangsawan itu mana peduli dengan hidup matinya wanita penghibur. Kiba mengatakan bahwa kasus ini belum akan selesai. Instingnya mengatakan begitu. Instingku juga. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam kasus ini, sesuatu yang lebih dalam dibandingkan dengan orang frustasi yang sekedar memuaskan hasratnya. Dari cara pembunuhannya, aku bisa melihat kalau ada perasaan dendam yang terlibat. Dendam macam apa dan kepada siapa, aku tidak tahu. Saat ini, aku hanya berharap keberadaan organisasi ini –Whitechapel entahlah itu- tidak malah membuat si pelaku semakin tertantang.

Semoga saja tidak…

12 September 1888, Shikamaru Nara.

Catatan kaki:

1 inch 2,54 cm, jadi 8 inch sekitar 20cm-an

Tenten ikutan dibunuuuhh!!Lebih sadis pula…Menulisnya aja nggak rela rasanya, makanya adegan pembunuhannya tidak saya gambarkan, haha…Author pilih kasih

Selain itu, nggak ada adegan SasuNaru di chapter ini, dan itu membuat saya gatal pengen bikin adegan itu…

Pengakuan dosa:

Iyaaaahhh!!di chapter kemarin saya lupa memasukkan setting utama: London. Pasti banyak yang pada bingung liat nama2 tempatnya. Ampuni saya yang kurang mendeskripsikan tempat2 itu…Makasih buat gHee karena telah mengingatkan.

Sebelum ada yang protes, saya ungkapkan disini: Iya emang Lee-nya OOC banget!!Habis, saya nggak kebayang ada gentleman Inggris tahun 1888 berkeliaran pake spandex ijo (saya nggak yakin spandex sudah ditemukan di tahun segitu) dan meneriakkan kalimat "MASA MUDA YANG GEMILANG!!" sambil memamerkan giginya yang kinclong di Shopping street terkemuka di London. Nooooo!! Saya sudah mengusahakan dia tetap menyebutkan trademark masa mudanya itu sih, dengan cara yang lebih halus. Mudah-mudahan pembaca bisa menerima hal ini.

Terakhir, ada yang bisa kasih saya tips mengurangi penggunaan kata ganti –nya? Kok saia merasa banyak banget penggunaan –nya di fanfic ini.

Komentar?Kritik?Saran?Flame?

Ripiu…ripiu…ripiu…


	3. When You Were Here

Disclaimer: **Masashi K** : Pak polisi! Dia tuh orangnya yang nyulik tokoh-tokoh sayaa!*nunjuk Aria yang lagi mengendap-endap bawa karung*

**Aria :** *angkat tangan, karungnya jatuh ke sungai ciliwung* Bukan saya pak! Sumpahhhh!!

**Naruto dkk :** blbkblbkblbk…gulp….*kelelep*

Rating: M untuk tema dewasa, M untuk lime, M untuk violence, perlukah saya jelaskan lagi? Ya, fanfic ini ratingnya M.

Pairing: SasuNaru, sedikit SasuSaku, dan sedikit pairing2 lainnya…

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, angst…angst…never ending angst…

Wuah, ga nyangka masih bisa bikin fanfic dan mengepostnya di sela-sela jadwal yang sibuk. Ini aja Aria baru pulang dari survey stasiun-stasiun di Jakarta, yang jelek n jorok banget. Stasiun Bandung tidak pernah seindah ini di mata Aria *sigh*

Saya minta maaf banget buat author-author yang akhir-akhir ini belum Aria R&R ficnya, maap… kehidupan mahasiswa tingkat 4 di akhir semester ini bener-bener menguras pikiran dan tenaga Aria… Termasuk saat bikin fanfic ini. Sejujurnya Aria merasa belum puas, karena entah kenapa di chapter ini vocabularynya kok minim banget, entah gara-gara kebanyakan ngetik draft makalah, Aria jadi menumpul kemampuan bikin fanficnya, hahahaha *ditimpuk*

Anyway, mudah-mudahan semua bisa menikmati chapter ini…

* * *

**The Darkness Remains**

**Chapter 2,5**

**When You Were Here**

**By: **

**Aria_TheMosquitoRepellent**

**Special thanks: Raven-heika **

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke terbangun saat udara dingin menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua mata hitam itu terbuka, mencoba mengenali keadaan sekelilingnya. "Dingin sekali," gumamnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela, lalu membuka tirainya. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya warna putih salju menyelimuti halaman Uchiha Mansion.

"Salju pertama…" gumamnya, lalu membuka jendela. Udara dingin menggigit seketika menerpa tubuh Sasuke, tetapi ia toh tidak beranjak. Bagi Sasuke, ada tidaknya salju akan terasa sama, karena ia terjebak dalam musim dingin dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Terjebak dalam musim dingin tahun itu, yang masih bisa ia rasakan jelas di kulitnya, di setiap sel syarafnya. Musim dingin di mana ia kehilangan Naruto.

"Aku ingat, saat itu juga turun salju seperti sekarang ini…"

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ayo cepat kesini!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu bersemangat atau karena udara dingin, atau keduanya. Sasuke Cuma menghampirinya dalam diam.

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Naruto ke salah satu etalase toko. "Bukankah pita itu sangat cantik? Pasti cocok untuk Sakura." Katanya bersemangat. Saat ini mereka berdua memang sedang berada di salah satu shopping street di London untuk mencari hadiah natal.

"Hn, idiot. Kecilkan suaramu, semua orang melihat ke arah sini tahu!" kata Sasuke. Memang benar, beberapa orang menengokkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Orang-orang usil! Lagipula, kenapa begitu banyak orang sih?"

"Jelas saja, sebentar lagi kan natal. Orang-orang pasti ingin mencari hadiah untuk keluarganya. Ayo masuk ke toko ini!" Kata Sasuke tidak sabar sambil menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam toko.

Pemilik toko itu adalah seorang pria setengah baya yang agak botak. Sambil tersenyum, ia menyambut kedua orang tamu yang baru saja memasuki tokonya itu. "Ah, selamat datang, Mr. Uchiha. Senang sekali Anda datang ke mari. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn. Bukan aku, tetapi dia." Sasuke bergeser selangkah, membuat pemilik toko itu melihat Naruto lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah, keramahan yang tadi ia tunjuukan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Mr. Namikaze." Gumamnya dingin. Naruto berjengit mendengar nada suara itu. "A..ah… Anda salah orang, namaku Uzumaki." Kata Naruto sedikit terbata-bata. Sasuke memandangi pemilik toko itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Sepertinya toko ini tidak memiliki etika yang baik dalam melayani tamunya. Ayo kita pergi saja, Naruto." Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan panik sang pemilik toko, Sasuke membawa Naruto keluar, menjauhi shopping street itu, sampai tiba di sebuah gang.

"Sa…Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak suka caranya memperlakukanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemarahan jelas terpancar di matanya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa kok." Katanya pelan.

"Justru kau tidak boleh terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto masih tersenyum, "Tapi Sasuke, itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat apa yang telah terjadi."

Dulunya, keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga pedagang yang kaya dan terpandang, sampai setahun yang lalu, kepala keluarga mereka terlibat dalam suatu kasus pembunuhan anggota kerajaan, Pangeran Nowaki. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya kalau Minato Namikaze hanya dijebak. Setelah Minato dihukum gantung, seluruh gelar mereka disita dan kekayaan mereka dicabut, meninggalkan putra semata wayang keluarga Namikaze, Naruto menjadi miskin dan yatim piatu. Untungnya, keluarga Uchiha, yang telah menjadi sahabat keluarga Namikaze selama bertahun-tahun, bersedia menampung Naruto dan mempekerjakannya sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Mereka tidak bisa mengambil resiko dikucilkan dari dunia pergaulan kelas atas dengan mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak, tentu saja. Meskipun demikian, Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Fugaku Uchiha atas kebaikannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak berpikiran sama, dia masih menyesali kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi kau sampai harus memakai nama keluarga ibumu…" gumam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, oke?" kata Naruto lembut, lalu menuntun Sasuke kembali ke jalan besar. "Cuma melihat-lihat saja aku sudah senang kok. Nanti kau saja ya, yang beli, biar aku kasih uangnya." Naruto memperlihatkan dompetnya. "Aku sudah menabung lho! Oh iya, kamu mau hadiah apa?" ia menegok ke belakang, baru menyadari kalau Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum sambil menyelipkan sehelai rambut Naruto ke belakang telinga, "Ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan, yang hanya bisa diberikan olehmu."

Diperlakukan seperti itu, wajah Naruto sedikit memanas. "A…apa?"

"Well…well…well… Uchiha. Menyenangkan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini." Sebuah suara yang familiar mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Sasuke, ke seorang pria perlente berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. Di belakangnya, ada seorang lady cantik, yang terlihat malu-malu. "Se…selamat siang, Mr. Uchiha," kata Lady itu terbata-bata, sambil membuka tudung baju hangatnya.

"Neji dan Hinata Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Hmm, apa yang kita punya di sini? Ah, ada Mr. Namikaze rupanya. Kudengar sekarang dia menjadi pelayan pribadimu, hm?" kata Neji, ia bicara seolah-olah Naruto sendiri tidak berada di situ.

"Lebih baik kau urusi masalahmu sendiri, Hyuuga.." Kata Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan topeng dinginnya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang kebingungan dengan atmosfir berat itu hanya bisa saling memandang. Hinata tersenyum, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu kalau hubungan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga kurang baik, bahkan seluruh London tahu mereka bermusuhan. Bagaimanapun, tidak akan ada orang yang terbiasa dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam ini.

"Ne…Neji, bagaimana kalau kita teruskan saja belanjanya?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar juga oleh Neji. Kalau ada orang yang disayangi oleh Neji Hyuuga, itu adalah Hinata, sepupu yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sedari kecil. Begitu juga kali ini, cuma Hinata yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke.

Neji menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Hinata. Ayo pergi."

Tanpa memberi salam kepada Sasuke lagi, Neji pergi duluan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di tempatnya. Hinata tersenyum meminta maaf, "Permisi dulu, Mr Uchiha, Mr. Namikaze." Katanya, lalu mengejar Neji.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi diam. Sepanjang jalan, tidak terdengar lagi teriakannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk barang di etalase.

"Kenapa Naruto? Sudah lelah?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Perasaanku tidak enak, Sasuke. Kau lihat cara Neji memandangku tadi? Aku tidak suka tatapannya."

"Jangan hiraukan dia, lebih baik kita pulang saja, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan mereka pulang dalam keadaan diam.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura, tahu tidak? Masa Sasuke tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia inginkan untuk hadiah natal! Dan ini malam Natal! Mau kukemanakan harga diriku sebagai seorang Namikaze kalau memberi hadiah natal saja terlambat!" Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil duduk di samping Sakura. Sore itu, mereka bertiga –Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura- sedang duduk-duduk minum teh di ruang baca keluarga Uchiha, sambil menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian. Di luar sedang badai salju, dan sepertinya Sakura akan melewatkan malam natal di sini bersama dua sahabatnya itu. Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, sedang beristirahat di pedesaan bersama Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Karena itu tahun ini Sasuke hanya merayakan natal berdua –sekarang bertiga- dengan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya tidak sedikit undangan pesta yang ditujukan kepada keluarga Uchiha, tetapi Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sedikit antisocial memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari pesta-pesta semacam itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kaulah yang jahat, Naruto," kata Sakura santai, "karena tidak juga menyadari apa yang diinginkan Sasuke," gadis itu melirik Sasuke, pria berambut hitam itu sedang melempar tatapan sadis ke arahnya. "Ups! Maaf, Sasuke. Aku cuma merasa sedikit gemas melihat kalian berdua."

"Eeh? Memangnya apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menyodok-nyodok kayu di perapian dengan sebatang besi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu sambil tersenyum jahil ia jongkok di samping Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan, kau mengincar keperjakaanku yaa?" Tanya Naruto bercanda. Efek kalimat ini luar biasa, karena Sasuke hampir tersungkur ke perapian (akibat menyodok terlalu keras) dan Sakura tersedak tehnya. Naruto bingung.

"Eeh? Memangnya seheboh itu? Aku kan Cuma bercanda!"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Naruto makin bingung.

"Jangan-jangan… itu benar?"

Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, "Tidak mungkiiin!!"

"Bodoh." Kata Sasuke. Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Cih, bercanda rupanya," kata Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Sakuraaaa! Eeh? Wajah Sasuke merah! Makanya jangan terlalu lama di depan perapian! Dan kupikir kaulah yang lebih pintar di antara kita berdua!"

"Naruto…" Sakura memanggilnya pelan. Pria berambut pirang itu menengok, "Ya, Sakura?"

"Kau meracau."

"A…aku tidak…"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ini mulai mengesalkan, pikirnya.. "Biar kuberi petunjuk…" katanya memulai. Sasuke melotot, Sakura tidak ambil peduli. "Yang tadi itu tidak salah juga sih, tetapi agak sedikit terlalu jauh…"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Idiot." Kali ini kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Malam ini aku tidur di kamar tamu kan? Aku taruh tas dulu. Kalau sudah selesai, kalian tahu di mana harus mencariku." Dan dengan itu, Sakura keluar dari ruang baca, meninggalkan Sasuke yang wajahnya semerah tomat, dan Naruto yang masih garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan.

"Terlalu jauh? Jadi maksudnya yang tidak sejauh itu, artinya, ciuman? Tapi bukannya dulu kami pernah ciuman?( tidak sengaja sih…) Atau Sakura Cuma bercanda? Tapi dia tidak terlihat bercanda, tapi…tapi… Ah! Aku meracau lagi! Memangnya Sasuke punya perasaan khusus terhadapku? Tidak mungkin kan? Kalau begitu apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke pelan. Naruto mendongak, dan terkejut. Sejak kapan Sasuke berada sedekat ini?

"Y…ya?" Naruto menjawab dengan terbata. _Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau ruangan ini tiba-tiba jadi panas ya?_

"Hmm, kau wangi…" Sasuke menghirup aroma rambut Naruto, yang wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"E…eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, jemarinya meraih dagu Naruto dan mendongakkan wajah pria berambut pirang itu sehingga mereka bertatapan. "Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang kuinginkan?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Sudahlah, buatkan saja aku cokelat panas sebagai hadiah Natal. Malam ini sepertinya akan dingin" kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tidak peka begini sih?_

Namun saat akan Sasuke beranjak, Naruto menarik tangannya sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk. "Oi, apa-apaan si…mmmph!" protes Sasuke ditenggelamkan oleh bibir Naruto yang kini menempel erat di bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Kepala pria berambut pirang itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"A…apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?" Sasuke masih sedikit 'melayang', setelah beberapa saat barulah ia menyadari bahwa sekarang Naruto duduk di pangkuannya, agak terlalu dekat dengan batas nyaman Sasuke.

"Bukan…" kata pria itu setelah beberapa saat.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu, "Ma… maafkan aku, kupikir…"

_Kupikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, tetapi tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya membuat Naruto sulit bergerak. "Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau begini caranya."

Yang dipanggil malah mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Naruto. "Baguslah, jadi kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Bukankah…" _Bukankah kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapku? Lalu kenapa menahanku seperti ini?_

"Yang kuinginkan…" potong Sasuke, "… adalah kepastian perasaanmu."

Nafas Naruto tercekat, kalau bisa, mungkin saat ini jantungnya sudah melompat ke luar.

"… bukan tubuhmu… bukan pengabdianmu…"

"Sasuke…"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah cintamu…"

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" bisiknya. _Selalu, selamanya._

Dan mereka berpelukan, entah untuk berapa lama. Saat malam tiba, keduanya teringat akan Sakura dan mendatangi gadis itu di kamar tamu.

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya kini bergandengan tangan, lalu ia tersenyum. Ini hadiah natal terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

* * *

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum tergambar di wajah pria itu. Betapa ia tak pernah lelah mengenang masa-masa bahagia saat masih bersama Naruto. Sayang, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama, dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun, semuanya harus hancur berkeping-keping.

Dilihatnya butiran-butiran salju semakin berjatuhan. Kelihatannya hari ini akan ada badai. Ya, badai. Saat itu juga sedang badai di musim gugur, dan Sasuke masih bisa mengingat jelas setiap detailnya. Hari di mana ia kehilangan Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tamu-tamu sudah memenuhi ruangan pesta, dan sejauh ini segalanya berjalan lancar. Hari ini adalah pesta perayaan diangkatnya Sasuke menjadi Earl Uchiha yang baru, menggantikan Fugaku yang mulai sakit-sakitan dan saat ini lebih banyak menyepi di desa. Bahkan, hari ini pun Fugaku tidak dapat hadir karena penyakitnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura dengan gaun pinknya mondar-mandir berbicara dari satu Lady ke Lady lainnya. Bisa ditebak, sebenarnya, tujuan gadis itu. Dia mencoba menghalangi para Lady yang ingin mencoba merebut hati Sasuke dari Naruto. Bukannya mereka tahu juga hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, karena tentu saja ini adalah rahasia. Hubungan sejenis belum dapat diterima secara resmi oleh masyarakat Inggris, walaupun tidak sedikit yang melakukannya secara diam-diam.

"Kenapa, Earl Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Hanya melihat-lihat."

"Ayolah, ini pestamu! Setidaknya hampirilah para bangsawan itu dan bangunlah hubungan baik dengan mereka."

"Hn."

"Terserahlah…" kata Naruto, pasrah.

"Selamat, Earl Uchiha." Seorang wanita menghampiri Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan kecupan di punggung tangan oleh Sasuke. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, _apa-apaan dengan keakraban ini?_

"Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata tersenyum. "Halo, Mr. Namikaze." Sapanya, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas pertemuan kita sebelumnya yang … kurang pantas." Kata gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah," Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Sangat kusesalkan, sebenarnya. Aku berharap keluarga kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ms. Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke lagi sambil meraih segelas champagne dari salah satu pelayan, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku datang mewakili Neji, kakakku. Hari ini ia berhalangan hadir, kuharap Anda bisa mengerti."

"Tentu saja, Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata meneguk sedikit champagne-nya, sementara Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Dan pria berambut pirang itu tidak terlihat lagi sepanjang pesta.

Malam semakin larut, dan tamu yang tersisa hanya Ms. Hyuuga, yang saat ini sibuk mengobrol dengan Sakura, dan beberapa bangsawan. Sasuke menyelinap keluar dari ballroom untuk mencari Naruto, dan tidak terkejut saat menemukan pria itu di balkon.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di sini." Jawab Naruto pendek, matanya memandangi gumpalan awan hitam yang mulai menebal di langit. Sepertinya akan ada badai.

"Kenapa kau memilih di sini, dan bukan di sampingku?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengejutkan Naruto, tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Bukankah sudah ada Ms. Hyuuga yang menemanimu? Tumben kau begitu ramah."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Dia cemburu, eh?_

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus ramah kepada tamuku." Pria berambut hitam itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Kau menikmati ini ya? Sialan." Omel Naruto, yang dibalas dengan kecupan kecil di tengkuknya oleh Sasuke. "Sangat."

Sasuke baru membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan akan mengecup bibirnya saat didengarnya Sakura berdehem.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu. Tapi Ms. Hyuuga sudah mau pulang." Kata Sakura, matanya berbinar-binar nakal. Sasuke punya perasaan buruk kalau gadis itu akan mengejeknya karena hal ini.

"Eh? Selarut ini hanya pulang dengan kusir?" Tanya Naruto kaget setelah menemui Hinata. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. "Kakakku tidak bisa menjemput."

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke? Mungkin sebaiknya kita antar saja?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"A…aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Ah! Aku tahu, aku saja yang mengantar Ms. Hyuuga, bagaimana?" Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Ini sudah malam, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak setuju.

"Lalu? Sasuke, aku ini laki-laki. Tolong jangan terlalu melindungiku seperti itu. Lagipula aku cuma mengantar orang, bukan pergi perang!"protes pria berambut pirang itu. Mata birunya memancarkan rasa memohon.

"Tidak."

"Hey, ayolah, beri aku kesempatan untuk membayar rasa bersalah karena telah mencemburui Ms. Hyuuga tadi." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, lama. Mencoba menolak, tetapi gagal saat melihat tatapan memohon dari mata biru Naruto. "Baik. Tapi berhati-hatilah."

"Tenang, aku kan naik kereta kuda. Silakan, Ms Hyuuga!" kata Naruto, memberi jalan kepada Hinata. "Selamat malam, Earl, Ms. Haruno." Kata wanita itu berpamitan. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura memandangi kepergian kedua orang itu sampai mereka menghilang ke balik pintu. "Intuisiku jarang tepat, tetapi entah kenapa ada aku merasa tidak tenang." Gumam wanita itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

_Aku juga_, pikirnya._ Aku juga._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari dahan pohon ke hamparan salju di tamannya, matanya masih menerawang kosong. Rupanya intuisi Sakura kali itu memang tepat, karena malamnya, Naruto tidak pulang. Sasuke masih berusaha berpikir positif dengan mengasumsikan Naruto tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga karena hujan badai yang turun malam itu, dan mengharapkan kekasihnya pulang saat pagi tiba.

Tetapi yang datang pagi itu, bukanlah sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, melainkan petugas Scotland Yard.

"Anda Earl Uchiha? Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa dini hari tadi, kami menemukan mayat Namikaze Naruto di salah satu gang di Durward Street. Dia adalah pelayan Anda, benar?"

Dengan kalimat itu, seluruh dunianya terasa runtuh.

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya, tubuhnya menggigil di balik selimut, tetapi rasa dingin ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengenali keadaan sekelilingnya. "Dingin sekali," gumamnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela, lalu membuka tirai, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan daun-daun yang kemerahan, sedangkan tamannya diselimuti oleh tumpukan daun yang berguguran.

_Musim gugur? Tapi tadi…_

Setelah tertegun sejenak, ia mulai tertawa, dan tertawa. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun yang ada hanya musim dingin. Karena tanpa mataharinya, yang tersisa hanya kehampaan, dan musim dingin dengan salju yang membekukan.

…**Tbc…**

* * *

Hmm... rasanya saya bercerita dengan terlalu terburu-buru...**  
**

Cliffie… hohoho… Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tunggu chapter koma-komaan berikutnya! Coba-coba ikutan Code Geass, menamai episode filler pake koma-komaan (chapter 3,75 lah, chapter 8,5 lah…), bedanya, chapter ini bukan filler! Melainkan flashback yang sangat penting!! *_yeah, right_…*

Jujur, chapter ini susah banget dibuatnya, saya sampai bikin 5 versi dan baru ini yang saya anggap cukup layak buat dipost, haha… dilemma seorang perfeksionis…

_By the way_, adegan mesra SasuNaru di ruang baca itu… _cheesy_ banget!!! Gyaaa!! Bisa-bisanya saya bikin adegan _cheesy _semacem itu!!! (ada yang pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip-mirip itu ke Aria loh… haha… _So cheesy_) Aria bener-bener nggak bakat bikin cerita _fluff…_

Daa…n kalau ada yang bingung, adegan Sasuke terbangun di musim dingin itu cuma mimpi, representasi dari sepinya hati dia saat itu, gitu…

Ayo, kasih feedback buat Aria… Review?


	4. A Tiny Bit of Truth

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Aria! Punya Aria! Punya Aria! Punya Ari… *ditimpuk***

**Rating: M untuk tema dewasa, M untuk lime, M untuk violence, perlukah saya jelaskan lagi? Ya, fanfic ini ratingnya M.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, sedikit SasuSaku, dan sedikit pairing2 lainnya…**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, angst…angst…never ending angst…**

Hahaha… saya cuma bisa tertawa hambar begitu selesai mengetik chapter ini. Padahal ini lagi minggu ujian… Udah lama updatenya *huwee…maaf…*, suram pula ceritanya… Ini chapter yang sangat pendek, tapi isinya padat!*yeah...*

Anyway… mari kita kesampingkan semua pemikiran kelabu itu dan beralih ke hal yang lebih menyenangkan, ucapan terima kasih misalnya. Aria berterima kasih banget sama orang-orang yang sudah bersedia R&R, saya jadi merasa sangat tersanjung, kufufufu… _That means a lot for me ____ ,This chapter is for you, guys!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Darkness Remains**

**By : Aria_TheMosquitoRepellent**

**Chapter 4 : A Tiny Bit of Truth**

**---**

Bar itu terlihat gelap dan remang-remang, seperti bar-bar kelas rendah di London pada umumnya. Pria-pria dengan pakaian lusuh berjalan sempoyongan dengan sebotol bir murah di tangan mereka, menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar seperti yodel. Sementara itu wanita-wanita penghibur dengan gaun berdada rendah dan dandanan yang menor terkikik sambil menempel erat pada pemabuk-pemabuk itu. Suara tawa dan gumam-gumam orang berbicara semakin ramai seiring dengan larutnya malam, kontras dengan suasana sepi Durward Street di luar, yang sepi dari kehidupan.

Neji Hyuuga mengernyitkan hidungnya, bau bir yang tajam menyerang penciumannya seketika saat memasuki bar remang-remang itu. Sang Earl mengeratkan coat panjangnya, sambil berusaha melewati kerumunan orang-orang mabuk menuju salah satu meja di pojokan. Di sana, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang menempel pada pria gendut yang sibuk meracau tentang bisnisnya, penjualan opium atau apalah itu, lalu keduanya terkikik. Rona merah terlihat di wajah sang pria, menandakan ia mabuk berat, dan hanya dalam hitungan menit pria itu tertidur. Sang wanita menegakkan tubuh sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, lalu memandang tepat ke mata Neji. "Hyuuga…" bisiknya dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Neji balas menatap wanita itu dengan dingin, sama sekali tidak tergerak oleh kebencian wanita itu. "Ino Eddowes,"

Tak lama, sang pria mabuk sudah didorong ke lantai untuk menyediakan tempat duduk bagi Neji.

Ino menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas dan mengacungkannya ke arah Neji sebelum meminum isinya sampai habis. Sang bangsawan Hyuuga hanya menatap dengan jijik. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang meminum sampah itu.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai aku mendapat kehormatan dikunjungi oleh seorang Earl Hyuuga?" Ino tersenyum, dengan senyuman palsu yang dilatihnya sejak mulai menjadi wanita penghibur.

"Kau tahu apa." Neji mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik coat-nya, dan mengulurkan benda coklat itu ke arah Ino, yang diterima dengan banyak emosi tak terungkapkan di matanya. Kebencian, kemarahan, dan yang paling dominan … kesedihan.

"Kompensasi untuk setahun lalu." Sang Earl berkata dengan nada datar, membuat Ino memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagimu, ini mungkin memang hanya permainan. Dan kompensasi ini … mungkin memang bagian dari perjanjian kalian, tapi…" Ino tercekat, "… tapi…"

"Jangan konyol," potong Neji. "Dia sendiri yang menyetujuinya," dan tanpa banyak bicara, pria berambut hitam itu bangkit dari sofa. Dengan satu pandangan terakhir, ia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

"Suatu saat…", isak Ino, kedua tangan wanita itu menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata, "… suatu saat kau akan merasakan pahitnya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai…"

"… dan akan kupastikan hari itu tiba…" kedua mata birunya menatap tajam pada punggung Neji yang menjauh. Sebuah rasa sakit yang familiar kembali terasa di dadanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekeliling, Ino mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan meringkuk di sana. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan tangannya mencengkeram dada sambil terisak pelan.

"Sai…"

* * *

Neji membanting pintu bar itu saat keluar. Udara dingin seketika menyerangnya, membuat pria itu mengeratkan kembali coat dan syal yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, menandakan ia sedang kesal. Ya, setiap kali bertemu dengan wanita itu selalu ada perasaan aneh ini di hatinya, seperti perutnya diremas-remas dan nafasnya jadi sesak. Tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia terima tidak membantu mengurangi ketidaknyamanan itu. Wajar kalau Sang Earl tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama wanita itu, karena ia takut perasaan yang ia pendam dalam-dalam sejak setahun yang lalu menyeruak dan terlihat di matanya.

Perasaan bersalah… dan menyesal… _Karena hasilnya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan_, Neji meyakinkan diri sendiri. _Karena masalahnya sekarang jadi merepotkan._

_Bukan karena aku menghacurkan sebuah keluarga demi ambisiku…_

Jelas bukan.

Suara benda terbanting menyentakkan Neji dari lamunannya. Suara itu berlanjut dengan suara pukulan dan rintihan seseorang, sampai ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah, usianya tidak mungkin lebih dari 16 tahun, berlari menuju arahnya hanya untuk tersungkur beberapa kaki di depan Sang Earl. Neji sempat memperhatikan keadaan bocah itu sejenak. Kemejanya terkoyak di beberapa tempat, warna putih itu kini diwarnai dengan kotornya lumpur dan lumut, dan darah. Bocah itu mengerang sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, sedangkan Neji masih diam di tempat. Tak terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya untuk menolong sang bocah.

Sekilas, Neji seperti melihat dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu. Babak belur dan lemas di tangan pamannya, Earl Hyuuga yang dulu.

_"Hyuuga tidak bergaul dengan kalangan rendahan!" Hiashi Hyuuga mencengkeram tubuh Neji yang sudah lemas, dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Hari ini ia melakukan satu kesalahan : bermain dengan anak pelayan. "Jangan ulangi kesalahan ini lagi!" bentaknya sambil kembali menampar pipi Neji.  
_

_Neji kecil hanya menatap nanar ke arah dinding, mendengarkan dengan seksama suara langkah Hiashi yang menjauh. Pipinya panas dan pasti memar-memar, sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia merasa lelah, dan tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Hanya bisa terbaring di lantai yang dingin..._

Lamunan Neji terputus oleh suara tiga orang pria.

"Dia lari ke sana!"

Beberapa orang pria mengejar sang bocah, dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Bocah itu terbanting keras, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah rintihan pelan. Entah karena terlalu lelah, atau terlalu kesakitan, atau keduanya. Kini salah seorang dari mereka menjambak rambut bocah itu, menyebabkan lehernya tertarik.

"Kau, berani-beraninya mencuri uang kami!"

Bocah itu berbisik lemah, "...aku tidak..."

Kata-katanya terputus oleh sebuah tendangan. Dan pukulan. Disusul oleh pukulan lainnya. Neji hanya mendengus, _orang-orang rendahan ini hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa frustasinya dengan cara ini, kasihan_. Saat itu ia berniat pergi dari tempat itu sampai … sampai sepasang mata berwarna hijau bertatapan dengannya. Hanya sekilas, tetapi Neji dapat melihat banyak hal dari mata itu. Kesedihan, dan permohonan untuk ditolong. Tetapi bukan keputusasaan.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sang Earl Hyuuga maju tiga langkah dan melemparkan sejumlah pound ke arah pria lainnya. Mereka langsung mengerti dan menjauhi bocah itu, tentu saja setelah memberikan satu tendangan terakhir ke perut si bocah.

Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Neji masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan bocah itu terbatuk-batuk sedikit lalu duduk. Pandangan matanya kini menatap lurus ke sepasang mata lavender milik Neji. Kesunyian yang nyaman tercipta di antara mereka, sebuah atmosfir yang dipecahkan oleh teriakan terkejut seorang wanita.

"Ya, Tuhan! Gaara! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seorang wanita dengan kulit kecokelatan dan rambut pirang berlari melewati Neji untuk mengecek keadaan sang bocah bernama Gaara itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gaara, huh?" bibir Sang Earl membentuk senyum simpul. "Kenapa aku menolongnya ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin memang masih ada rasa kemanusiaan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari Hatake Residence. Hari ini ia diminta untuk memeriksa kesehatan Lady Rin Hatake, istri Earl Hatake yang sakit-sakitan. Wanita itu tak akan bertahan lama, penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sudah cukup parah. Sedikit saja shock, bisa menyebabkan kematian. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, _coba kalau sampai wanita itu memergoki perselingkuhan Earl Hatake dengan tangan kanannya, Iruka._

"Earl Uchiha?" seseorang memanggil Sasuke, membuat pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat ia lihat seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum. Pria itu menyodorkan tanda pengenal kea rah Sasuke, yang diterimanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kiba Inuzuka, penyelidik Scotland Yard."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah café di Essex. Tempat itu cukup nyaman, dinding dan lantainya berbahan kayu, membuat suasana ruang itu lebih hangat. Dapat terdengar kayu di perapian bergemeretak, suara orang-orang berbincang dengan suara rendah, suara tawa hangat para gadis bangsawan yang saling bergosip, dan suara musik lembut yang mengalun dari gesekan biola seorang pemusik di sudut ruangan. Sejenak menikmati suasana, kedua pria itu menyeruput tehnya dalam diam, sampai Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa sebenarnya keperluan anda?" Tanya Sang Earl dengan nada bosan. Hal ini menyebabkan Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Kudengar akhir-akhir ini karir anda di dunia kedokteran sangat sukses ya?" Kiba meletakkan cangkirnya, dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan wajah tertarik.

Sasuke hanya diam, mengira-ngira arah pembicaraan ini. Orang-orang Scotland Yard itu suka berputar-putar untuk mendapatkan informasi yang mereka butuhkan. Salah-salah dia bisa dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan. "Lalu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja saya mau meminta pendapat anda sebagai dokter terkemuka tentang kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau membuang waktuku." kata Sasuke kesal, lalu ia meletakkan 20 pounds di atas meja dan merapikan jasnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Earl Hyuuga cukup menarik perhatian ya? Dengan organisasi barunya itu." Kata Kiba lagi sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hidup matinya 1-2 pelacur di luar sana. Hyuuga bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Sang Earl Uchiha pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

Detektif itu hanya bersiul, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tepat sekali, Earl. Anda tidak peduli…" gumamnya, lalu melambai kea rah salah satu pelayan agar menyingkirkan teh yang tadi ia minum. Kopi akan lebih membantu Kiba untuk berkonsentrasi.

_Yap_, pikir Kiba sambil menyeruput kopinya. _Ini memang lebih baik._

_

* * *

  
_

"Bunga, siapa mau beli bunga?" seorang gadis menawarkan bunga-bunga segar di keranjangnya kepada siapa pun yang lalu lalang. Dilihatnya seorang pria tampan berambut hitam ke luar dari dalam café, dan dengan riang ia hampiri pria itu. _Mungkin orang yang kelihatannya kaya itu akan membeli bungaku, _pikirnya.

Gadis itu memasang senyuman terbaiknya saat berkata, "Bunga, tuan?"

Sang pria hanya tersenyum, bukan senyum lembut, bahkan bukan senyuman sinis. Tetapi senyuman yang menyiratkan kegilaan, yang membuat sang gadis penjual bunga gemetar dan jatuh terduduk. Seikat bunga di keranjang sang gadis terjatuh, dan sang pria memungutnya.

Gadis itu masih gemetar saat beberapa keping uang logam dijatuhkan ke dalam keranjang.

* * *

"Kau membuatnya takut." Seorang pria berambut abu-abu keluar dari balik dinding di salah satu gang, ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimana gigi bisa sampai seperti itu, Sasuke tidak ingin tahu.

"Siapa?"

"Penjual bunga itu,"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu melempar bunga di tangannya ke salah satu tumpukan sampah di ujung gang.

"Pfiu… pria dingin. Rupanya kau sedang diincar banyak orang ya. Kemarin Hyuuga, sekarang Inspektur Inuzuka. Mungkin pheromones-mu terlalu kuat?" pria berambut abu-abu itu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, berikan hasil laporanmu padaku." Sang Earl Uchiha mulai kesal dengan perilaku pria di hadapannya ini. Suigetsu. Penjual informasi terkemuka di dunia bawah tanah London. Informasi yang diberikannya selalu langka dan akurat, dan ia bekerja berdasarkan rasa ketertarikan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyewanya, Suigetsu bukan orang yang mudah menjual informasi kepada siapa saja, dan juga bukan orang yang suka ikut campur hal yang bukan urusannya.

Sang pria berambut abu-abu itu mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat, yang ditukar dengan amplop berisi uang oleh Sasuke. "Aku yakin ini bisa menjelaskan banyak hal," kata Suigetsu serius, "Kelihatannya apa yang kau cari itu tidak seperti yang kita perkirakan sebelumnya,"

"Aku tahu itu," kata Sasuke, "Terlalu banyak hal yang aneh. Untuk itulah aku menyewamu."

Diam sejenak.

"Hei, Uchiha." panggil Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tidak menyukai cara Suigetsu yang memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab. Pria berambut abu-abu itu mendekati Sasuke, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Hati-hati dengan kegiatan malammu… Yah, aku tidak peduli sih, tetapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Scotland Yard mulai menghubungi beberapa kolektor informasi."

Sang Earl Uchiha hanya memandangi sosok Suigetsu yang pergi menjauh dengan wajah dingin, tak terlihat sedikit pun emosi di mata hitamnya.

* * *

Selembar foto dan surat, hanya itu yang ada dalam bungkusan dari Suigetsu. Sasuke meremas foto itu, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah foto sebuah keluarga, seorang pria berambut hitam bersama istrinya dan keempat anak mereka. Keluarga yang kelihatan hangat dan bahagia, dengan sang ayah menggendong anak terkecilnya dan sang ibu merangkul anak yang lain. Semua tersenyum, semua gembira. Tetapi Sasuke tidak, karena Sang Earl Uchiha mengenali dengan baik wajah pria itu. Wajah yang saat-saat kematiannya ia rekam jelas dalam ingatan. Wajah pucat yang sedikit mirip dengannya.

Sai Eddowes.

* * *

_Ino sayang, aku ada sedikit pekerjaan dari Earl Hyuuga, mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan pulang. Kau tahu kan, perjanjian itu? Aku tahu kau tidak menyetujuinya, tetapi kalau ini berhasil, kita bisa membeli obat untuk Tazuna. Earl Hyuuga sudah berjanji, dan aku tahu dia akan menepati janjinya. Sampaikan salam sayangku untuk anak-anak kita tercinta, Hanabi, Shisui, Moegi, dan si kecil Tazuna._

_24 September 1886, Sai Eddowes._

**TBC..**

**

* * *

  
**

… Sejak kapan Hanabi dkk jadi anaknya Sa'i?... *Author tidak bertanggung jawab*

Harusnya malem ini saya ngerjain proposal TA, bukannya fanfic *ditimpuk Raven*… Untung Aria nggak salah tulis "Sasuke" jadi "Stasiun" … atau "Inuzuka" jadi "interchange" … Jangan-jangan hari Sabtu nanti yang Aria kumpulin malah fanfic ini, bukan proposal TA, haha…*ketawa hambar, lagi*

_Enough with my self-depression, Review?_


	5. Rain

**Disclaimer: **"'Till death do us part' means nothing Naruto, because even you're no longer alive, you'll always be by my side, always **mine**." said **Sasuke**, and then he kissed his beautiful bride, whom, sadly, cannot kissed back. "Why are you so cold, my love?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

His question left unanswered though, since his bride no longer have the ability to do so.

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Angst. Yaoi. AU. OOC**

Entah kenapa, setiap kali hujan turun dengan deras, Aria jadi terpancing untuk bermelankolis ria, cuma berbaring dan memejamkan mata, mendengarkan suara hujan yang jatuh di atap, di pepohonan, di tanah. Menikmati hidup, mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam hidup saya dan bersyukur masih bisa melakukan hal-hal senggang semacam itu *halah, ngomong aja males ngapa-ngapain* yayaya... ini chapter **flashback** lagi...

Sangat disarankan membaca chapter ini sambil menyetel soundtrack **Elfen Lied: Lilium.** Enjoy!

* * *

**The Darkness Remains**

**Chapter 5 : Rain**

**by : Aria_TheMosquitoRepellent**

Hari itu lagi-lagi hujan musim gugur turun dengan derasnya, membasahi dinding-dinding batu tua yang bersemu kehijauan oleh lumut. Hari di mana orang-orang bersembunyi di dalam rumah, di depan perapian meminum secangkir teh hangat, dan berselimut bersama-sama untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menggigit. Hari di mana pedagang-pedagang jalanan berlarian ke sudut-sudut bangunan, berteduh dari tetes-tetes air yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Hari di mana anak-anak memandang ke luar jendela, mata mereka mengikuti tiap aliran air yang berjatuhan di kaca, sambil bersenda gurau satu sama lain atau malah diam terpana. Hari di mana seorang petugas Scotland Yard mengetuk pintu Uchiha Mansion dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di ruang tamunya dengan perasaan gelisah. Matanya merah, menunjukkan keadaannya yang belum tidur semalaman. Toh, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa mengantuk sama sekali, karena rasa khawatir sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Ya, rasa khawatir terhadap seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat dicintainya, yang belum pulang semalaman setelah mengantar Hinata Hyuuga.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terlonjak, lalu segera berlari untuk membuka pintu. Tak diperdulikannya status sebagai pemilik rumah, maupun tatapan heran dari Alfred. Sasuke hanya membuka pintu, berharap yang akan muncul adalah sosok kekasihnya, dengan senyum terkembang dan pelukan hangat.

Tetapi bukan.

Petugas Scotland Yard itu tersenyum sopan, lalu mengangkat topi yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan sekilas rambut ikal berwarna kecokelatan. "Selamat pagi. Apakah Earl Uchiha ada di tempat?"

Sasuke, tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Aku Earl Uchiha, ada urusan apa?"

Petugas itu tersenyum lagi. Sasuke tidak menyukai senyumnya. "Saya petugas dari Scotland Yard. Kami ingin memanggil Anda untuk datang ke kantor kami untuk memastikan sesuatu."

Sang Earl Uchiha mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, dini hari tadi kami menemukan sesosok mayat yang diduga adalah Namikaze Naruto, pelayan pribadi Anda. Saya harap Anda bisa membantu mengidentifikasikannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama.

"Apa?" suara yang keluar terdengar lebih serak dari seharusnya. Pria berambut hitam itu merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, dan ia mulai sulit bernafas.

"Perlu saya jelaskan lagi?"

"… tidak. Sebentar." Dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang petugas Scotland Yard di luar.

Berpakaian tidak pernah sesulit ini. Tidak jika tanganmu gemetar dan matamu kabur oleh genangan air mata. Atau jika nafasmu tersendat oleh isakan yang tertahan. Atau kalau hatimu terus menerus berdoa kalau Scotland Yard menemukan orang yang salah. Atau kalau tiba-tiba otakmu menolak untuk berpikir.

"... ini pasti hanya kesalahan biasa..." dengan susah payah Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya. Tinggal tiga kancing lagi.

"... Naruto menginap di Hyuuga Mansion..." Dua kancing lagi. Sial!Tanganku terlalu gemetar.

"... yang mereka temukan pasti orang lain ..."

Selesai.

Saat menemui sang petugas Scotland Yard, Sasuke memasang topeng dingin dan angkuhnya. Bukan karena menjaga wibawa, tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu ekspresi apa lagi yang dapat ia tunjukkan. Kalau kau dibawa polisi untuk mengenali mayat orang yang paling kau cintai, kau harus berekspresi seperti apa? Sekali ini, hanya sekali ini saja Sasuke berharap ayahnya pernah mengajarinya.

* * *

The Royal London Hospital masih persis seperti di ingatan Sasuke. Lorong-lorong berdinding putih, bau desinfektan yang tajam menusuk, wajah-wajah pasien yang muram. Tempat ini pernah menjadi tempat magang dan praktek Sasuke sebagai dokter bedah, bahkan baru satu bulan yang lalu Sasuke mengundurkan diri. Posisinya sebagai Earl Uchiha membuat Sasuke tak lagi leluasa melakukan pekerjaan sebagai dokter di rumah sakit. Pria berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk menjadikan profesinya sebagai dokter sebagai pekerjaan sampingan, selain mengurus aset keluarga Uchiha.

Koridor yang kini sang Earl lalui semakin tidak ia kenali. Wajar, karena bagian ini adalah bagian otopsi dan kamar mayat, sedangkan Sasuke lebih sering bekerja di unit gawat darurat. Di pintu keempat petugas Scotland Yard yang mengawal Sasuke berhenti berjalan, tangannya terulur menuju gagang pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Selamat siang, Earl Uchiha. Saya dokter Shikamaru Nara, dokter forensik dari Crime Investigation Departement Scotland Yard." seorang pria mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, yang tidak disambut oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Earl Sasuke Uchiha." jawab Sasuke singkat, otaknya menolak untuk berpikir begitu menyadari di ruangan itu ada sesosok mayat yang ditutupi dengan kain putih. Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok itu, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sudah berdiri di samping mayat itu.

"Keadaan fisik korban cukup parah. Beberapa luka tusukan, ada sebuah potongan memanjang di punggung korban. Memar-memar, tanda bahwa korban melakukan perlawanan sebelum dibunuh. Dan..." tangan Shikamaru meraih ujung kain dan bersiap mengangkatnya. "... bekas perkosaan."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. _**Perkosaan?**_

Dokter forensik itu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Siap?"

_**Tidak akan pernah siap.**_ Sang Earl menelan ludah, tetapi toh ia mengangguk juga.

Dan di balik kain putih itu, Sasuke melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Rambut pirang yang dulunya secerah matahari kini kusam oleh lumpur dan lumut yang menempel, kulit yang berwarna kecokelatan itu kini begitu pucat, pipi yang dulu dihiasi tiga guratan di masing-masing sisi kini memiliki bekas luka gesek yang masih baru, dan bibir itu, yang dulu berhiaskan senyuman, kini berwarna kebiruan dan begitu datar, ditambah memar di sudutnya yang juga mulai berwarna biru.

Ragu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir itu. _**Dingin. Kenapa begitu dingin?**_

Ini bukan Naruto. Bukan Naruto yang ia kenal. Naruto seharusnya sehangat matahari, Naruto seharusnya begitu cerah, begitu indah, begitu ... hidup.

"Apa benar orang ini adalah pelayan pribadi anda, Naruto Uzumaki?" seseorang bertanya. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa, dan tidak peduli. Kaku, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Sasuke ingin berteriak, ingin memeluk tubuh kaku kekasihnya dan mengguncang-guncangnya, berteriak agar ia membuka matanya. Sasuke begitu ingin memeluknya erat, menciumnya, agar tubuh dingin itu bisa kembali hangat. Sasuke begitu ingin berlutut dan menangis, dan bersujud dan memohon kepada siapapun di atas sana agar ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Bahwa saat ini kekasihnya menunggunya di rumah, bahwa ia tersenyum dan membentangkan tangan dan memeluk Sasuke, bahwa ia ... hidup.

Tetapi semua itu tidak terjadi. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada histeria. Tidak ada apapun. Entah kenapa. Mungkin kematian kekasihnya membuat Sasuke mati rasa. Karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada rasa marah.. Hanya... hampa. Dan karena itu pula, yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya sebuah kata.

"Ya."

"Begitu." Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu bersiap menutup kembali tubuh Naruto dengan kain, sebelum dihentikan oleh Sasuke. "Tolong tinggalkan kami sejenak." Nada suara Sang Earl adalah nada memerintah yang tegas dan jelas, Sasuke sendiri terkejut betapa tenangnya suara yang ia keluarkan. Kedua petugas di ruangan itu meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa banyak bertanya, menghormati sang bangsawan yang sedang berduka.

Begitu mendengar pintu ditutup, tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke terasa terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya, membuat pria berambut hitam itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto, dari matanya yang kini terpejam rapat dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencengkeram pinggiran meja besi yang dingin itu, tempat mereka meletakkan mayat Naruto. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit, dengan sedikit merayap ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja besi itu, di samping tubuh Naruto. Ia mencondongkan badannya, sebelah tangannya menyangga di samping kepala Naruto sampai wajah mereka berdekatan.

Perlahan dan gemetar, ujung jari pria berambut hitam itu menelusuri kontur wajah Naruto dengan sentuhan lembut. _**Cantik. Kekasihku begitu cantik**_. Tak ada lumpur, atau darah, atau memar, yang bisa menutupi kecantikannya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Sasuke masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara dahi itu berkerut saat ia sedang berpikir. Sang Earl mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Sasuke mengingat bagaimana mata itu menyipit saat tertawa, kemudian ia memberi kecupan di masing-masing kelopak mata, mengetahui betapa cemerlang warna biru yang tertutup oleh kelopak itu. Dan Sasuke masih ingat cara bibir itu melengkung membentuk senyum, lalu mengecupnya, lama.

_**Begitu dingin, sayangku. **_

Sasuke menyudahi kecupan itu sejenak, jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. _**Hangat.**_

_**Kenapa, cintaku? Kenapa aku begitu hangat dan kau begitu dingin?**_

Putus asa, Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir itu. Kali ini sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya saat bola mata hitam itu terpejam. Bibir Sasuke bergetar hebat, yang baru berhenti saat pria itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat.

"Ugh..." Sebuah suara tertahan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, nafasnya kini tak beraturan, tersengal-sengal dan ia hampir tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri. Perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh kaku itu ke dalam pelukannya, erat. Air mata mengalir membasahi bahu Naruto.

"... Naru ... Naru ..." suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan, karena hanya itulah yang dapat Sasuke lakukan di antara isakan yang tak berkesudahan. Dan pria itu terus menyebutkan nama kekasihnya, bagai sebuah mantra, diucapkan dalam kedukaan yang dalam.

_**Kenapa aku begitu hidup dan kau tidak?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Keesokan harinya Scotland Yard memperbolehkan Sasuke membawa pulang tubuh Naruto, karena autopsi sudah selesai. Saat ini ia dibaringkan di dalam peti mati di sebuah gereja kecil di wilayah milik keluarga Uchiha. Peti mati itu terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dengan indah, sedangkan di dalamnya Naruto terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan jas hitam dan setangkai bunga lili putih tersemat di dadanya. Gereja itu sendiri begitu sepi, tak banyak pelayat yang datang. Hanya ada lima orang termasuk pendeta, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Alfred.

Tak lama kemudian pendeta, Alfred, dan seorang pelayan pergi terlebih dahulu dengan alasan mempersiapkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Namikaze Naruto. meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di samping peti mati, dan Sakura, yang air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir dalam diam. Tetapi semua tahu kalau mereka hanya memberi kesempatan kepada kedua orang itu untuk mengucapkan salam terakhirnya.

Hening. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari Sakura, lalu sunyi. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat ke arah peti mati, dan membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Jadilah saksi kami, Sakura." kata Sasuke pelan, pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto. Sakura, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengerti pikiran Sasuke, mengangguk dan turut maju sampai ia bisa melihat wajah sahabat tercintanya di dalam peti mati.

"Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, bersumpah menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai pasangan hidupku, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang, walau kematian memisahkan kita." kata Sasuke, suaranya tegas, tetapi begitu lembut. Begitu ... sedih.

"Aku menyatakan kalian sebagai suami-istri." kata Sakura dengan suara tercekat dan parau, air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya.

Sasuke melepas cincin berlambang Uchiha dari jari tengah tangan kanannya, dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kau... boleh mencium pengantinmu..." Isak tangis Sakura makin menjadi, ia mengatupkan tangannya di mulut untuk menahan suara yang keluar. Dapat ia rasakan pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. _**Kumohon, Tuhan, biarkan aku bertahan sedikit lagi. Aku harus menyaksikan ini.**_

Dilihatnya Sasuke perlahan mencium pengantinnya, dengan satu ciuman yang panjang dan lama. Satu ciuman terakhir.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dan beralih mengecup dahi Naruto, lalu tersenyum lembut. Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Selamat tidur, cintaku."

_**Selamat tidur, Naruto.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sore itu, di bukit dengan pemandangan paling indah, hujan musim gugur kembali turun dengan derasnya, membasahi tanah merah yang baru selesai ditimbun. Membasahi bunga mawar merah segar yang baru diletakkan, membuat helaian-helaian kelopaknya tersebar di atas sebuah nisan batu yang dingin.

Nisan batu bertuliskan Uchiha Naruto.

**-tbc-**

**

* * *

  
**

Agak susah rasanya bikin chapter sedih waktu perasaan lagi seneng2nya gara-gara berhasil maen DDR tsugaru apple mix challenge. Oh well... Mudah-mudahan pembaca puas, biarpun secara pribadi saya merasa kurang sedih mengungkapkannya, ahh... orang ngga peka macam saya emang kurang bisa nulis masalah perasaan2 kayak gini.

Anyway, Aria mau berbagi sejuta ciuman buat semua orang yang udah mereview fanfic ini!!Biarpun nggak bisa Aria bales satu-satu, tapi review kalian mencerahkan hariku, sodara-sodara... Terima kasih banyak! May God bless you all...

Umm... di chapter ini juga, review? *grin*


	6. Secret

**Disclaimer: **Naruto cupped Sasuke's face, and smiled. "I'm yours, Sasuke, always yours." he said softly.

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Angst. Yaoi. AU. OOC**

Ya, saya tahu saya lama tidak mengupdate fanfic-fanfic saya. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah saya buat dari jaman kapan tau, tapi gara-gara kesibukan menumpuk, plus kegemaran baru saya baca fanfic Tohoshinki (yup, they're damn hot!), akhirnya cerita ini terbengkalai *ditabok*. Maaaaaffff!!! Btw, masih ada yang baca nggak ya, fanfic ini? Jangan-jangan udah pada lupa, hehehe...

* * *

**The Darkness Remains**

**Chapter 6 : Secret**

**by : Aria_TheMosquitoRepellent**

"Kau tahu, dokter? Akhir-akhir ini tersebar desas-desus aneh di Whitechapel."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari aktivitasnya membereskan stetoskop dan termometer ke dalam tas. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sambil menatap Genma dengan tatapan heran. Hari ini memang Sasuke diminta Genma untuk datang, karena Genma memiliki masalah dengan perutnya.

"Kabarnya Earl Hyuuga beberapa kali terlihat menemui seorang wanita penghibur di Durward Street." Bahkan dalam keadaannya yang terbaring di tempat tidur pun, Genma masih bisa menyebarkan gosip. Serahkan pada Genma untuk mengetahui skandal-skandal aneh.

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanku." kata Sasuke pendek. Memang benar, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikerjakan Neji Hyuuga. Sejak dulu orang itu selalu memiliki kebencian tersendiri terhadap Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli.

"Hahaha... aku tahu Anda tidak menyukai gosip semacam ini. Tetapi sepertinya ini bukan sekedar gosip, karena bahkan nama wanita penghibur itu pun diketahui. Hmm...siapa ya, namanya?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu menuliskan resep obat untuk Genma. Kehidupan malam Neji adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sasuke ketahui. "Ini resep obatnya..."

"...ah!Aku ingat! namanya Ino Eddowes, kalau tidak salah." potong Genma. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Genma tajam.

"Eddowes?" tanya Sasuke pelan, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

Genma menerima kertas resep yang diulurkan Sasuke, "iya be..." kata-katanya terpotong saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Mata hitam pria itu menatap tajam, entah kepada siapa. Sejenak, Genma merasa ketakutan, karena dalam tatapan yang penuh kemarahan itu, ia dapat merasa dirinya ikut terhisap dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Tatapan seorang psikopat.

"...Earl Uchiha?" dengan suara serak, Genma berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, dan berhasil. Pria berambut hitam itu kembali memasang topeng dinginnya dan menatap mata Genma.

"Ya?"

Genma tidak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Suara musik, suara tawa, hembusan asap cerutu dan botol-botol minuman keras. _The Eastern Arms_ memang seperti bar dan pub pada umumnya, yang kehidupan malamnya diramaikan oleh orang-orang -pria dan wanita- yang mencari kenikmatan semu dan kehangatan sesaat. Prostitusi, tentu saja merupakan sebuah bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari bisnis pub-rumah bordil ini. Bahkan, undang-undang yang dikeluarkan parlemen mengenai rumah bordil dan ancaman hukuman penjara selama tiga bulan sama sekali tidak menyurutkan berkembangnya prostitusi di London. Tetapi bukan itu inti masalahnya,_ The Eastern Arms_ memiliki fungsi lain selain pub-rumah bordil biasa. Ya, di balik itu, _The Eastern Arms_ juga merupakan sebuah_ Molly House_, tempat prostitusi kaum homoseksual. Di masa itu, kegiatan homoseksual dianggap sebuah kejahatan, di mana pelakunya dapat dihukum secara legal dan diatur dengan undang-undang. Karena itu, jarang ada 'pria penghibur' yang menjajakan diri di jalan.

Sasuke meminum segelas bir, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Pikirannya teralihkan. 

_Ini bir paling mahal dan rasanya seperti ini?_

Memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh bir itu lagi, Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia berada di bagian lain _The Eastern Arms_, bagian tersembunyi yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang-orang tertentu dengan pengawalan ketat. Bagian di mana tamu-tamu tidak dihibur oleh wanita dengan gaun berbelahan dada rendah, melainkan oleh pria-pria remaja muda. Bagian di mana hanya orang yang menyimpang saja yang ingin masuk.

"Boleh kutemani minum?"

Sasuke memandangi pemuda yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya itu dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia berkulit pucat, membuat rambut merahnya terlihat semakin mencolok. Mata hijaunya memandang lurus ke mata Sasuke, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah tato di dahinya, yang terlihat seperti huruf asing. Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa dalam hati.

_ Penghibur, eh?_

"Silakan. Aku yang bayar." kata Sasuke dingin, sambil mengayunkan gelasnya, memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk duduk.

_Bukan tipe yang suka bersosialisasi, ya? Baguslah, aku juga tidak suka pria cerewet._ pikir pemuda itu sambil duduk di samping Sasuke. "Bir, please!"katanya pada bartender, yang segera menyediakan segelas besar bir di hadapannya.

"Jadi, tuan..."

"Kakashi," Sasuke berbohong.

"Ah, Kakashi. Apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?" tanya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Sasuke.

Menyadari keadaan mereka yang sangat dekat, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. _Dasar pelacur_. "Hanya minum," jawabnya.

"Aah, kalau hanya minum kau bisa melakukannya di atas, Mr. Kakashi." pemuda berambut merah itu menunjuk ke atas. Ya, _molly house_ ini memang terletak di bawah tanah, tepat di bawah _pub The Eastern Arms. _Akses menuju tempat ini dijaga ketat, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

"Hmm..." Sasuke memainkan rambut merah pemuda itu, "...jadi,..."

"Gaara."

"Baiklah, Gaara. Mau keluar denganku?" Sasuke memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Gaara, yang balik menciumnya dengan dalam.

_Bagus_, pikir Sasuke sambil menepuk pisau di kantongnya. _Dia yang selanjutnya._

"Uhm, Gaara." panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang, membuat Gaara menghentikan ciumannya dengan wajah kesal. "Ada apa, Temari?"

Wanita itu hanya berbisik di telinga Gaara, membuat mata pemuda itu sekilas berbinar senang. Sasuke hanya memandangi adegan itu sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf, . Dengan sangat menyesal aku harus menolak ajakan Anda. Mungkin lain kali?" Gaara mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, dan memandang mata Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, Gaara. Sampai lain kali."_ Lain kali aku pasti akan membunuhmu, membuatmu menggeliat kesakitan saat aku menghunjamkan pisau ini di punggungmu. Membuatmu menderita... seperti Naruto._

"Sampai nanti, Kakashi." Gaara melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari menuju pintu di mana seseorang bermantel panjang menunggunya. Orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

_Hyuuga, eh? Mungkin memang lain kali aku harus membereskan pelacur kecil itu._

"Neji!" Gaara berlari ke arah Neji yang berdiri di pintu pub, lalu memeluknya.

"Halo, Gaara." Neji tidak membalas pelukan itu, tetapi menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya keluar dari pub. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil saat Neji membantunya naik kereta kuda, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan sepanjang perjalanan, dengan tangan masih saling menggenggam.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di Hyuuga Mansion, sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Hinata bisa pingsan di tempat kalau tahu Neji membawa pulang seorang pria penghibur di tengah malam, bergandengan tangan pula.

"Hmm... Neji..." Gaara mendesah pelan, sebelum Neji membungkamnya dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya suara gesekan pakaian, helaan nafas berat, dan desahan yang tertahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Satu dari sekian banyak malam sunyi, di Hyuuga mansion. Satu dari sekian banyak malam dimana Gaara, terselubung aman dalam pelukan Neji, tersenyum simpul dan mengecup dada pria itu mesra. Satu dari sekian banyak malam dimana Neji, sambil melumat pelan bibir pemuda berambut merah di pelukannya, tersenyum dalam hati dan merasa lebih hangat dari malam-malam lainnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru kutemukan sekarang?" bisik Neji sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari dahi Gaara.

Lagi-lagi, Gaara hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Aah, aku menemui jalan buntu! Shikaa... beri aku pencerahan!" Kiba menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja besi di hadapannya. Meja besi itu kosong dan terlihat bersih, dan dingin. Kiba menggesekkan pipinya, merasa suhu besi itu cocok untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

"Jangan di atas meja itu, aku baru mengotopsi mayat seorang kakek tua yang tertabrak hackney coach**1 **di atasnya" kata Shikamaru santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari file yang sedang ia baca.

"Eew!!" Kiba berteriak jijik sambil mengusap-usap wajah dengan jasnya. "Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi!" protesnya.

"Merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru, kedua kakinya kini dinaikkan ke atas meja kerja dari kayu, mengakibatkan beberapa map terjatuh ke lantai, sedangkan tubuhnya bersandar penuh di kursinya. Kertas-kertas file yang tadi di tangannya kini dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja tersebar di atas meja.

"Tolong jangan bilang kau mau tidur. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tidur di ruang tempat mengotopsi mayat seperti ini." Kiba menggelengkan kepala. Ya, mereka kini memang sedang berada di salah satu ruang otopsi di The Royal London Hospital, tepatnya ruang otopsi nomor empat, favorit Shikamaru. Ruangan itu sederhana, dengan dua buah bouvenlicht memanjang di salah satu sisi dinding. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah meja besi tempat mayat dibaringkan, lemari tempat alat bedah (Kiba bergidik membayangkannya), sebuah rak tempat file, sebuah meja kayu dan dua buah kursi. Satu sedang ditiduri oleh Shikamaru, dan satu lagi diduduki oleh Kiba.

"Sudah biasa." jawab Shikamaru singkat, Kiba hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Belum lama ia berada di sini, dan dia sudah merasa muak dengan kuatnya bau desinfektan di ruangan ini. Kiba bersyukur dia tidak memilih menjadi dokter, khususnya dokter forensik.

Sunyi sejenak, dan Kiba mulai merasa bosan. Tangannya meraih satu bundel file yang tadi dibaca Shikamaru. "Apa ini?"

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya, lalu menjawab dengan malas. "Data hasil otopsi setahun terakhir."

Kiba memandangi pria berambut nanas itu dengan tatapan aneh, Shikamaru yang malas itu membaca ulang catatan setahun yang lalu? "...dan kau membacanya karena?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku tidur ya?" ia bertanya sambil menatap Kiba. Detektif itu tersenyum lebar. Gotcha!

"Aku merasa familiar dengan cara pembunuhan Karin Ann Nichols, tetapi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Karena itu aku melihat-lihat catatan tahun lalu, siapa tahu bisa memberi petunjuk." kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Shika!" kata Kiba sambil memeluk dokter itu, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku bingung sendirian!"

"Ugh, Kiba. Aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki." Shikamaru menendang Kiba pelan, orang yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa, lalu kembali membaca laporan otopsi di tangannya.

"Mati terbakar, eew... ditembak, ditusuk pisau, ditusuk pisau... Shika, begitu banyak orang yang mati ditembak dan ditusuk pisau." Kiba bergumam.

"Coba cari orang yang mati karena guratan pisau di punggung..." gumam Shikamaru setengah mengantuk. Sial, semalam aku mengotopsi orang sampai jam lima pagi! aku pantas mendapatkan sedikit tidur! gerutunya dalam hati sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Ah, ada! Tapi ini wanita tua yang ditemukan di Canonbury road. Lagipula agak berbeda, tubuhnya tidak memar-memar. Yah, wajar, di usia 71 tahun mana bisa dia melawan..."

"Ya, ya, Kiba... terserah padamu..." Shikamaru kini yakin bahwa dia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur lagi, karena itu sekarang ia ikut meraih bundel file yang lain, dan membacanya.

"Hey, Shikamaru." panggil Kiba tiba-tiba. Sang dokter mengangkat kepalanya, kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kiba. "...sepertinya ini cukup mirip."

Shikamaru merebut file itu dari tangan Kiba, matanya terbelalak melihat nama yang tertera di laporan itu. "...benar... seharusnya aku ingat..." Dokter itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, matanya masih terus terpaku pada file di tangannya. Laporan itu berisi tentang data korban, dan hasil otopsi. Di kolom paling atas, Shikamaru melihat nama yang ia kenal: Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

TBC

1Hackney coach = taksi, berupa kereta kuda untuk 1-2 orang.

Pendek, tapi meang cuma itulah yang perlu disampaikan di chapter ini. Tapi dun worry, sodara-sodara... update selanjunya nggak akan lama-lama~ Chapter selanjutnya udah jadi kok... *nyengir*


	7. Despair

**Disclaimer: Semua pemeran-pemeran nggak penting (tukang bunga, supir kereta kuda, orang lewat, tukang sapu etc,etc) punya Aria.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Angst. Yaoi. AU. OOC**

Masih seputar masalah lama-nggak-update. I lost my TDR's plot bunny!!!! Please come back to me plunny~ *nangis sesenggukan* akibatnya storyline yang (duluuu banget) udah saya susun terpaksa berubah *nggak bertanggung jawab* dan cerita ini melenceng makin jauh aja dari sejarah Jack-The-Ripper ^_^!

* * *

**The Darkness Remains**

**Chapter 7 : Despair**

**by : Aria_TheMosquitoRepellent**

**

* * *

  
**

Rumah itu satu di antara sekian banyak rumah di Whitechapel, dengan jendela-jendelanya yang menyala. Bagaikan akuarium-akuarium yang mempertontonkan kehidupan di dalamnya, kadang terisi drama tragis, di mana jeritan dan suara pukulan menjadi musik yang rutin mengalun. Kadang terisi drama kebahagiaan, dengan senyum di wajah, suara tawa canda, dan sup hangat di atas meja makan.

Ino mengintip dari tempatnya di bayang-bayang bangunan dalam gang sempit, menatap penuh kerinduan pada salah satu sosok yang terlihat melalui jendela. Tazuna sudah tumbuh begitu besar, terlihat sehat dan bahagia saat tertawa sambil memakan sendok demi sendok supnya. Sang 'ayah' di rumah itu bangkit dan mengacak rambut Tazuna dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara sang 'ibu' memberikan separuh apel, yang tampaknya dibagi dengan 'anak'nya yang lain.

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata Ino, bersamaan dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Sungguh perasaan yang membingungkan, saat seseorang merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Saat hatimu terasa hangat sekaligus dingin mengigit. Bahagia, karena putra bungsunya, yang dulu kurus dan sakit-sakitan kini sehat dan hidup layak bersama keluarga yang menyayanginya. Sedih, karena kedua tangan Ino tak lagi bisa memeluk Tazuna, dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Semenjak kematian Sai, keluarga mereka mulai hancur berantakan. Uang yang dijanjikan Hyuuga pada Sai tidak pernah datang, dan belakangan ia baru tahu kurir yang ditugaskan untuk itu ternyata menggelapkan uang tersebut. Keadaan ini memaksa Hanabi untuk bekerja demi membantu keuangan keluarga, walaupun ia masih di bawah umur. Ino sendiri mulai menjajakan tubuhnya di jalan demi menghidupi keempat anaknya, dan membeli obat untuk si bungsu Tazuna yang sakit-sakitan. Penghasilannya tidak cukup, tentu saja, bahkan sekedar untuk menyediakan sup encer bagi empat mulut (karena Ino sering memberikan jatah makannya untuk anak-anak). Hal ini diperparah saat Hanabi, putri tertuanya mengalami kecelakaan di pabrik tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan berat hati, dan berurai air mata, Ino terpaksa menjual anak-anaknya untuk diadopsi keluarga lain yang lebih kaya demi membayar biaya rumah sakit Hanabi. Dimulai dari Shisui, lalu Moegi, dan terakhir Tazuna, karena Hanabi harus segera dioperasi. Seluruh usaha Ino berakhir sia-sia, Hanabi meninggal tak lama setelah operasi karena infeksi. Infeksi apa, Ino tidak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah putrinya yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit, selembar kain putih menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lagi bergerak, tak lagi bernafas, tak lagi tertawa. Dan Ino sekali lagi menemukan dirinya berlutut di lantai, dengan nafas memburu dan airmata mengalir deras, meratapi kepergian satu lagi orang yang paling ia cintai.

Ino menghapus air mata di pipinya. Setiap kali teringat akan kenangan pahit tentang Hanabi, ia tidak bisa tidak meneteskan air mata. Karena ia tak pernah berhenti berduka, tidak sedetikpun. Luka karena kehilangan anak tercintanya tidak akan pernah sembuh, luka itu masih terbuka dan bernanah.

Tersenyum pahit, ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berpita. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Tazuna yang kelima, dan Ino membeli sekotak cat lukis dari uang yang ia kumpulkan selama berminggu-minggu. Tazuna suka menggambar, Ino ingat betul hal itu, dan kenangan ini membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar. Sambil mengendap-endap, ia mendekati pintu rumah itu. Didekapnya bungkusan hadiah untuk Tazuna erat-erat di dada, lalu ia letakkan di depan pintu.

Satu kali ketukan di pintu.

Dua ketukan.

Dan saat sang 'ayah' membuka pintu, yang ia temukan hanya sekotak hadiah yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino memergoki Neji Hyuuga keluar dari The Eastern Arms dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah di pelukannya. Bukan sekali-dua kali Ino memergoki Neji tersenyum lembut ke arah sang pemuda berambut merah, sebelum mereka berdua menaiki kereta kuda keluarga Hyuuga, bergandengan tangan. Dan saat Ino melihat Neji Hyuuga mencondongkan badannya untuk mengecup bibir si pemuda berambut merah secara sembunyi-sembunyi di salah satu sudut gelap gang di Whitechapel, ia tahu bahwa saatnya sudah tiba.

Tidak sulit untuk mengorek keterangan bahwa pemuda itu bernama Gaara, imigran Irlandia yang datang ke London bersama dua orang kakaknya. Tidak sulit juga mencari tahu bahwa Gaara bekerja sebagai bartender di The Eastern Arms setiap hari Senin dan Rabu, dan menjual diri di Eastern Arms' molly house di hari lain. Juga bahwa Neji Hyuuga merupakan salah satu pelanggan tetapnya, bahkan satu-satunya pelanggan Gaara akhir-akhir ini karena sang Earl selalu membawa pemuda itu semalaman.

Tidak sulit bagi Ino mendapatkan sebilah pisau yang sering digunakan oleh tentara. Di pasar gelap Whitechapel, segala macam barang ilegal dapat diperoleh dengan mudah, asal kau tahu dimana mencarinya. Dalam beberapa hari, Ino sudah hafal di luar kepala rutinitas Gaara sehari-hari. Dan hari ini, di hari Rabu, seharusnya Gaara langsung menuju apartemen kumuhnya di Durward Street setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender di Eastern Arms.

Ino mengeratkan mantelnya, masih sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Gaara. Sebilah pisau terselip aman di pakaiannya, siap untuk digunakan kapan saja. Dilihatnya Gaara berbelok di perempatan, dan Ino mengerutkan dahi. Itu bukan arah ke Durward Street. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin ada urusan lain? Bertemu Hyuuga, misalnya?

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria bermantel hitam mendekati Gaara, lalu berjalan di sampingnya. Gaara sendiri sepertinya mengenali pria itu, karena ia kemudian meraih lengan pria itu dan menggandengnya. Pria itu jelas-jelas bukan Hyuuga, pikir Ino sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sampai sang pria misterius menarik Gaara ke gang terdekat. Dari kejauhan, Ino dapat melihat siluet dua orang pria sedang saling melumat, tubuh berpelukan begitu erat saat mantel Gaara perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Ino memalingkan wajah, dua orang pria sedang bermesraan bukanlah pemandangan yang membuatnya nyaman. Baginya itu adalah sebuah penyimpangan, sebuah dosa, sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan nilai-nilai yang diajarkan gereja padanya sewaktu kecil dulu. Yah, bukannya ia masih mengamalkan ajaran gereja –sejak Sai dan Hanabi meninggal, Tuhan adalah hal terakhir dalam pikirannya—ia merasa jijik saja dengan perilaku homoseksual, titik.

Sebuah erangan tertahan membuat Ino hampir berbalik dan pergi. Hampir. Setelah menyadari bahwa erangan itu bukan mengindikasikan kenikmatan, melainkan rasa sakit, Ino memaksa dirinya untuk kembali mengintip apa yang terjadi. Adegan di depan matanya membuat kaki Ino terpaku di tempat, tak sanggup bergerak.

Sang pria misterius sedang menancapkan pisaunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menendang tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak itu. Ia mencabut pisaunya sebelum mengelap dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong. Sebuah kalimat lirih samar-samar terdengar oleh Ino, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk mengetahui apa yang ia katakan. Ino menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya. Begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, bersiap seandainya pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ino tidak bodoh, ia dapat menduga kalau pria itu adalah Jack The Ripper, pembunuh yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan. Pembunuh yang hanya mengincar pelacur sebagai korbannya. Dan kalau hal itu benar, Jack tidak akan berpikir dua kali sebelum membunuh Ino.

Untungnya, pria itu segera pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbaring kaku dengan genangan darah di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tertatih, Ino mendekati mayat Gaara. Berbagai macam emosi membuat nafas Ino tercekat. Rasa takut sekaligus kecewa. Kecewa karena Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Ino membunuh Gaara dengan tangannya sendiri. Kecewa karena bukan dia yang akan membuat Neji merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh Gaara. Darah membasahi mantelnya, tapi toh ia tidak peduli.

"Hmph..." Ino tertawa kecil. Karena apa, ia tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang lucu di sini, yang ada hanya sesosok tubuh yang ditusuk dan digorok dengan brutal. Lalu apa yang lucu?

Pertanyaan itu berputar di benak Ino saat tawanya makin keras, sementara airmata mengalir di wajahnya. Oh ya, aku masih bisa membalas Hyuuga, pikirnya sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dengan penuh tekad, Ino meraba dada Gaara, lalu membelahnya.

Air mata masih mengalir deras, di pipi Ino Eddowes.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan menjauhi gang kecil di Whitechapel saat ia mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita, tepat dari arah kedatangannya tadi. Tempat dimana ia meninggalkan tubuh Gaara, dalam keadaan lebih parah dari korban-korban sebelumnya. Alasannya sederhana, karena ia ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga. Pria itu akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatnya kesal, belum lagi komite bodohnya itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin sulit melakukan 'jalan-jalan malam'nya. Ditambah lagi dengan informasi yang diberikan Suigetsu mengenai keterlibatan Hyuuga dan Sai. Tapi ia belum punya bukti, walaupun sebenarnya kalau ada kesempatan, Sasuke tidak akan ragu menghabisi pria itu.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya kembali ke tempat Gaara. Suara tawa, dan bukan teriakan ketakutan. Ada sesuatu sedang terjadi, dan Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencari tahu.

Sinar bulan menerangi beberapa bagian gang, termasuk tubuh Gaara dan seorang wanita. Sasuke melihat wanita itu berlutut di samping Gaara. Ia menangis sambil mengenggam sesuatu di tangannya yang berlumuran darah, sebilah pisau bersinar memantulkan cahaya bulan tergeletak di samping mereka.

"Sai...Sai..." wanita itu berbisik lirih. Ia berlutut sambil sedikit meringkuk, rambut pirangnya tergerai dan ternoda darah di sana-sini. Saat wanita itu mendongak dan menatap mata Sasuke, pria itu menyadari siapa dia. Ino Eddowes.

"Hmph..." Ino tertawa lagi. "Kau kembali." bisiknya, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempatnya, dan dengan langkah terseok berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah masih memegang sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke kenali karena kurangnya cahaya.

Ino berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya, namun matanya menatap kosong. Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk langsung membunuh wanita ini saja, tetapi tatapan mata itu menahannya. Tatapan itu bukan milik seseorang yang takut dibunuh.

"Kau boleh membunuhku..." kata Ino dengan suara parau, jemarinya yang berlumuran darah menelusuri pipi Sasuke, menggambar garis vertikal. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, pisau erat di genggamannya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan, lihat?" Bau amis darah tercium tajam di hidung Sasuke saat Ino menyodorkan benda di tangannya. Mata Sasuke membelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah jantung manusia, jantung Gaara.

"Untuk apa benda itu?"

Untuk apa aku berbincang dengan wanita yang sudah pasti akan kubunuh?

"Kuberikan pada Hyuuga..."

Mendengar nama itu, tubuh Sasuke menegang sejenak, lalu ia kembali bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Supaya ia merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang..." Ino diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "... kau mendahuluiku mendapatkan pemuda ini..." nada sesal tersirat dalam suaranya yang parau.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat jantung di tangan Ino, lalu menatap matanya, "Maaf."

Kenapa ia meminta maaf, Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena ia mengingat wajah berurai air mata wanita ini saat hukuman atas Sai diputuskan. Mungkin karena ia mengingat teriakannya yang penuh keputusasaan saat tubuh Sai terjatuh ke bawah di tiang gantungan. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terpana untuk bereaksi lain.

"Tidak perlu, " Ino menggeleng, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Lagipula, kau juga kehilangan..." kata wanita itu pelan, lalu pergi. Dan Sasuke hanya memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Perasaan saya aja, atau emang cerita ini jadi makin aneh? Oh well, anyway, review?**  
**


End file.
